Désir inavoué
by Sephyasamune
Summary: Quand les sentiments deviennent plus forts... (Kamijo (Versailles) x Kaya (SchwarzStein))
1. Chapter 1

CHAPITRE 1

Cet homme.

Il ne cessait d'y penser. Chaque nuit, le même rêve, la même sensation de ses bras qui l'enlaçait avec tendresse et la même déception qui le saisissait à chaque fois qu'il se réveillait. Et de nouveau, la solitude l'envahissait, le ternissait telle une rose qui se fane, lui serrant le cœur.

Quoi qu'il fasse, son esprit ne parvenait pas à ce défaire de lui. Il le hantait, le voulait. Pourquoi n'avait-il pas eu le courage de lui avouer ses sentiments plus tôt ? Il serait déjà avec lui...

-Kaya ! retentit une voix. Debout, tu as du travail !

Son fiancé. Ses mots résonnaient dans sa tête, perturbant ses pensées qu'il abandonnait à contre-coeur, puis se leva.

Enfilant un peignoir en satin rouge par-dessus sa nuisette blanche, il se dirigeait vers la porte de la chambre qu'ils partageaient, la quittant à petits pas pour regagner le salon.

Parvenant sur le seuil, il pénétra dans la pièce. Gardant la tête baissée, il ne souhaitait pas croiser le regard de son fiancé. Ses cheveux châtain dissimulant ses yeux, ses pas le guidait vers l'opposé avant qu'un obstacle se dresse face à lui, l'empêchant d'avancer davantage.

-Depuis quand te permets-tu de te lever aussi tard ? s'enquit-il d'une voix pleine de reproches.

Ne lui répondant pas, Kaya gardait les yeux au sol. Quoi qu'il dise, il savait que l'issue de cette discussion ne serait pas si différente des autres.

-Regarde-moi quand je te parle ! hurla son fiancé en le frappant au visage.

La douleur de sa main sur sa joue embua ses yeux de larmes et ce fut le cœur lourd qu'il croisait son regard sombre et ses traits emprunt de colère, accentuée par ses cheveux ébène.

-Dépêche-toi de préparer le petit-déjeuner ! Et je te conseille de ne pas traîner !

-Oui... Ochi...

La gorge nouée, Kaya le contourna pour aller se réfugier dans la cuisine.

S'affairant à exécuter l'ordre de son fiancé, Kaya laissait ses pensées voguer, lui rappelant les premiers jours d'une relation autrefois passionnée et fusionnelle avec Ochi. A présent, aucune trace de cet amour ne subsistait, indifférence et violence rythmaient ces instants où la proximité du lieu les rapprochait.

Inévitablement, ses larmes perlaient une nouvelle fois, glissant lentement sur son visage. La douleur et le chagrin assaillaient son cœur, le meurtrissant toujours plus à mesure que le temps passait. Et sans cesse cette impression de n'être plus que l'ombre de lui-même.

Il ne souhaitait rien d'autre que de mettre un terme à ses souffrances...

Dans le salon, confortablement installé dans un canapé blanc, Ochi patientait. Voilà plus d'un quart d'heure qu'il avait envoyé Kaya préparer le petit-déjeuner sans qu'il ne revienne. Sa patience avait des limites.

S'apprêtant à se lever, il en fut retenu lorsque son compagnon franchit le seuil de la pièce, un plateau argenté en main qu'il déposa sur la petite table basse en verre.

S'agenouillant, il servit Ochi, lui tendant une fine soucoupe surmontée d'une tasse en porcelaine, formant un bel ensemble écru aux motifs baroques dorés très raffiné.

-Merci, répondit froidement Ochi, lequel s'enfonçait de nouveau dans le canapé, sirotant silencieusement un café sucré.

Un silence que Kaya ne rompit pas, restant immobile, assis sur ses talons à même le sol. Il n'osait bouger.

-Qu'as-tu ? lui demandait sèchement Ochi.

-Il est inutile d'en parler... Ça ne changera pas les choses...

-Quelles choses ?

A cette question, Kaya restait muet. Il ne voulait pas en parler et encore moins à son fiancé, craignant sa réaction. A quoi bon lui dévoiler ? Il ne ferait qu'en souffrir. Et la douleur qu'avait provoquée sa main s'écrasant sur son visage lui rappelait fatalement cette souffrance, le dissuadant d'en dire plus.

Devant son silence, Ochi n'insista pas, mais il finirait par le savoir, en forçant Kaya à le lui révéler, dusse-t-il devoir employer la violence. Il savait que son fiancé le redoutait et il n'aurait aucun mal à le faire céder.

-Comme tu voudras, finit par dire Ochi en terminant sa tasse, se levant en la déposant sur la petite table basse.

-Débarrasse et vas te laver. Nous avons du travail.

-Oui...

Ochi disparaissait de sa vue alors que Kaya rassemblait l'ensemble qu'il mit sur le plateau puis repartit vers la cuisine. Le cœur lourd, il déposa délicatement la verrerie sur le plan de travail et entreprit de la nettoyer. Un doux parfum fruité embaumait la pièce mais ne l'apaisait pas. A vrai dire, il n'y prêtait pas attention et ce fut, une nouvelle fois, les larmes aux yeux qu'il l'essuyait, la rangeait puis quittait la pièce.

Marchant le regard lointain, ses pas le conduisirent jusqu'à la chambre, éclairée d'un doux halo de soleil matinal, une brise agréable et chaleureuse s'y engouffrant. Elle le caressait et le réchauffait avec douceur à mesure qu'il s'avançait plus avant sous un regard méprisé de son fiancé qui ne bougeait pas, à demi-assis sur le lit, un livre à la main.

Bien qu'il ressentait son regard sur lui, Kaya l'ignorait tant bien que mal, luttant contre lui-même afin de ne pas détourner les yeux de l'armoire en chêne qui lui faisait face. Il l'ouvrait sans conviction, dévoilant sa garde-robe. Séparant plusieurs cintres, il en sortit une robe courte de satin rose à petites manches bouffantes, surmontée d'un bustier de dentelle noire. A cela, il ajouta une paire de longues mitaines dont la couleur et la matière s'accordaient avec son bustier, de même que celles des collants résilles et du sous-vêtement qu'il avait décidé de porter avant de refermer l'armoire et de repartir d'un regard absent vers la salle de bain dans laquelle il s'enferma.

Plongé dans son livre, Ochi restait immobile et silencieux bien qu'il commençait à sentir l'énervement l'envahir. Voilà plus d'une heure que Kaya était dans la salle de bain sans en être ressorti. Et l'heure tournait. Un soupir contrarié lui échappait tandis qu'il marquait sa page et refermait vivement l'ouvrage qu'il posait fermement sur le lit pour se lever, franchissant en quelques secondes l'espace qui le séparait de la pièce opposée. Son poing s'abattait violemment contre la porte.

-Kaya ! hurlait-il. Crois-tu que nous avons le temps ?!

Nul doute que si la porte à laquelle il faisait face n'avait pas été un obstacle, Ochi aurait laissé éclater la colère qui le submergeait.

-Je suis prêt, Ochi... résonnait la voix de Kaya, s'élevant du couloir.

Visiblement, il l'attendait mais il n'aurait su dire depuis combien de temps. Cependant, il savait avec certitude que le jeune homme venait de se jouer de lui. Fulminant, il tournait les talons d'un pas exacerbé, laissant la salle de bain derrière lui pour rejoindre son fiancé.

-Je ne pense pas que ça t'aurait rendu muet de m'avertir, cingla Ochi, essayant de se contenir.

Ce qui ne fut pas sans difficultés. Même le simple geste de prendre et d'enfiler ses chaussures, de petites bottes noires qu'il affectionnait tout particulièrement, ne l'apaisait pas. Seule pourrait le soulager sa main qui s'écraserait une fois encore sur son visage. Mais là aussi, il prenait sur lui alors qu'il se redressait, s'efforçant de se calmer tandis qu'il passait une légère veste noire, restée accrochée à un patère fixé au mur d'entrée, par-dessus un haut blanc, dévoilant ses formes avec harmonie.

D'un regard vide, Kaya le contemplait, ses yeux noisette parcourant son corps. Il voulait tellement le toucher, l'embrasser...

-Si tu as fini de rêvasser, on peut y aller.

A nouveau, le ton glacial de son fiancé, qui sans même lui accorder la moindre attention, tendait la main vers la porte d'entrée qu'il ouvrit et franchit, le visage fermé, Kaya le suivant dans un soupir intérieur de résignation.

Aujourd'hui était le jour des répétitions pour la chorégraphie de son prochain spectacle. Il devait rester concentré.

Les répétitions avaient duré une bonne partie de la journée et ce n'est seulement qu'en début de soirée que Kaya put savourer la petite brise flottant au crépuscule, venant s'engouffrer dans ses cheveux et caresser son visage avec délicatesse. Inévitablement, cette douceur remontait en lui de douloureux souvenirs. Jamais plus son fiancé ne le toucherait ainsi.

Tant de tristesse l'envahissait. Non, il devait la refouler. Cette douleur était sienne, nul besoin de la partager et d'attirer la pitié des passants.

La gorge nouée et le regard lointain, il s'éloignait progressivement du studio, ne retenant pas ses pensées qui affluaient où seulement cet homme les emplissaient. Son regard azur et ses cheveux blonds adoucissaient son visage. Sans doute sa vie aurait-elle été toute autre avec lui. Mais il n'espérait plus. L'homme qu'il désirait devait sûrement avoir fait sa vie et que lui resterait-il ? Rien, seulement ses larmes... qu'une nouvelle fois, il tentait de réprimer alors qu'il poussait la porte en verre du Café des Fées.

Kaya affectionnait particulièrement cet endroit. Son calme ambiant, sa lumière tamisée l'apaisait et lui faisait oublier ses souffrances le temps d'un instant. Le temps d'une tasse de thé.

Leurs effluves l'entourait, se mêlant les unes aux autres. Tantôt un parfum de rose, subtilement rattrapé par une fragrance de jasmin qui guidait ses pas jusqu'à une petite table ronde aux pieds élégants ornés de fines arabesques de roses rouges sur un bois d'un blanc immaculé. Dans un coin reculé du café, elle constituait un refuge idéal.

-Bienvenue ! l'accueillit une voix enjouée alors qu'il prenait place sur un fauteuil en cuir blanc.

-Un thé au jasmin, répondit simplement Kaya d'un sourire forcé.

Mais au fond de lui, il n'avait pas le cœur à sourire. La seule perspective de se dire qu'il devrait bientôt rentrer l'attristait. Et il valait mieux qu'il soit à l'appartement avant le retour de Ochi s'il ne voulait pas subir son courroux.

-Tu m'as l'air troublé... Kaya... dit une voix à son attention.

Cette voix... Il l'aurait reconnut entre toutes. Sans cesse, elle avait emplit ses rêves, suave et douce. Et à présent, voilà qu'il l'entendait. Il devait sûrement divaguer... Du moins, le croyait-il avant qu'il ne relève la tête et ne croise un regard azur dans lequel il s'égarait.

-Kamijo... réussit-il à articuler.

Penché vers lui, l'homme le regardait avec tendresse, un petit sourire illuminant son visage.

-Puis-je me joindre à toi ? demanda-t-il sans s'en départir.

-Oui... Oui, bien sûr...

Comme hypnotisé, Kaya ne le quittait pas des yeux alors que l'homme prenait place face à lui, leur regard se soutenant.

Ses cheveux blonds retombant délicatement sur sa nuque et les côtés de son visage raffinaient ses traits. Pour la première fois depuis longtemps, Kaya se sentait serein. Mais ce n'était qu'éphémère et bien qu'il tentait de ne rien laissé paraître, il était certain que sa souffrance se lisait sur son visage tel un livre ouvert.

-Tu as perdu toute joie de vivre, mon tendre ami... remarqua Kamijo.

-Cela transparaît-il tant... ?

-Voilà une décennie que nous nous connaissons. Tu ne peux me le cacher.

-Je l'aurais espéré... Je ne souhaite pas t'inquiéter.

-Je ne veux pas te forcer. Néanmoins, j'aimerais te parler de quelque chose.

-Voici votre thé, les interrompit la jeune serveuse en déposant une petite soucoupe de porcelaine surmontée d'une élégante tasse.

Les gratifiant d'un sourire, elle s'éloigna de la table afin de regagner le comptoir. Un moment, Kamijo la suivit du regard et lorsqu'il fut certain que plus rien ne les dérangerait, il reporta son attention sur Kaya. En sa présence, son cœur s'emballait et un étrange sentiment d'attirance l'envahissait. Était-ce cela que l'on nommait l'amour ?

-N'avais-tu pas quelque chose à me dire ? reprit Kaya, interrompant le cours de ses pensées.

-Kaya, commençait Kamijo, prenant sa main dans la sienne. Il est temps que je te l'avoue et que tu saches que les sentiments qui m'animent et qui habitent mon cœur depuis si longtemps vont bien au-delà de notre amitié.

Un instant, Kaya restait sans voix, ne réalisant pas ce qu'il venait d'entendre. Il avait attendu ces mots de sa part tellement longtemps. Mais pourquoi maintenant ? Pourquoi, alors qu'il était lié à un autre homme quand il avait cru qu'entre eux, rien ne serait jamais possible ?

Les sentiments se bousculaient en lui, la joie se mêlant à la tristesse et au regret, lui volant quelques larmes.

-J'ai espéré... répondit Kaya. J'ai attendu... Mais, maintenant que tu m'ouvres enfin les portes de ton cœur, je ne peux y entrer...

-Pourquoi ne le pourrais-tu ? demanda Kamijo, anxieux de sa réponse. Je n'attends que toi. Je ne veux que toi.

-Je suis fiancé...

Muet, Kamijo percevait encore cette simple phrase dans sa tête. Kaya n'avait pu être plus clair et ce fut avec déception qu'il libéra sa main, le regard baissé sur la table.

-Je comprends...

-Je suis désolé... murmurait Kaya.

Sa voix retombant, il se leva sans même avoir touché à sa tasse de thé et quitta le café, le cœur lourd.

La porte du café se refermant derrière lui, Kamijo resta seul à la table, enfermé dans ses pensées. Il lui avait fallu beaucoup de temps et surtout, de remise en question envers lui-même avant d'accepter qu'il aimait un homme. Et lorsque enfin, il parvenait à avouer à Kaya ce qu'il ressentait pour lui, le jeune homme avait rejeté ses sentiments. Peut-être que si il avait su que celui qu'il convoitait n'était pas libre, il n'aurait sans doute rien tenté. Mais à présent, Kaya savait et sûrement qu'un jour, il aurait une réponse à ses avances. Cependant, il se doutait bien que ce ne serait pas pour tout de suite. Bon sang, ce qu'il regrettait de ne pas avoir agi plus tôt...

Dans un soupir de résignation, Kamijo se levait et laissa le café derrière lui. Plus rien ne semblait avoir d'importance hormis Kaya. Toutes ses pensées lui étaient destiné, échappant à sa maîtrise alors qu'elles l'entraînait plus loin encore. Au-delà de la solitude, il se surprit à le désirer, imaginant ses lèvres embrasser son cou, ses mains caressant chaque parcelle de son corps, lui offrant son amour sans aucune limite. Mais il savait tout cela impossible, tout autant que ce que ses yeux venaient de lui restituer.

Il en restait stupéfait, incapable de le croire alors qu'un écho sec et cinglant lui parvenait. Les mots résonnaient.

-Je ne t'ai pas permis de sortir ! hurlait un homme, après avoir giflé Kaya.

Sous l'emprise de la colère qui l'avait rapidement gagné, Kamijo voulut intervenir mais se ravisa au dernier moment. Cela ne ferait que compliquer la situation.

Résigné, l'homme empoignait Kaya avec force et l'entraînait avec lui jusqu'à l'entrée d'un immeuble où ils disparurent.

Par amour pour Kaya, Kamijo se promettait de l'arracher à cet homme, peu importait les moyens qu'il devrait mettre en œuvre pour y parvenir.


	2. Chapter 2

CHAPITRE 2

Les jours s'étaient succédés et voilà qu'une semaine s'écoula sans que Kamijo n'ai reçu de nouvelles, quelles qu'elles soient. Ses messages et appels étaient restés sans réponses.

Le silence de Kaya l'inquiétait au plus haut point. Il ne pouvait se résoudre à penser qu'il allait bien. Peut-être que cet homme ne se contentait pas seulement de le frapper, que savait-il encore ce qu'il pouvait lui faire endurer ? Il n'osait l'imaginer mais les images envahissaient ses pensées malgré lui. Comment aurait-il pu se douter que sous les traits juvéniles et doux de l'amant de son ami pouvait se dissimuler une personnalité aussi agressive ?

Ne jamais se fier aux apparences. Il venait une nouvelle fois de s'en rendre compte. Seulement, ce n'était pas cela qui allait aider Kaya. Il devait agir et non rester les bras croisés comme il le faisait.

N'y tenant plus, Kamijo referma l'ouvrage qu'il ne cessait de lire des heures entières, s'occupant ainsi l'esprit en vagabondant au cœur des nuits vénitiennes peuplées de vampires et de romance. Ses lectures l'apaisait, cependant, cette fois, elles perdirent leur effet et ce fut avec anxiété qu'il le posa sur une petite table basse en verre et regagna le couloir, enfilant rapidement une paire de chaussures en cuir noir et quitta son appartement, le cœur battant et le ventre noué.

Une légère brise chaleureuse le caressait, s'engouffrant dans ses cheveux. Le temps se prêtait aux ballades, à s'arrêter un instant sur la terrasse d'un café, et bien qu'il se serait bien laissé tenter, Kamijo poursuivait son chemin, sillonnant de petites ruelles jusqu'à parvenir sur l'avenue principale traversant le centre-ville et qui le ramènerait jusqu'à Kaya.

Il pouvait déjà apercevoir au loin les fenêtres de son appartement faisant face au Café des Fées. Mais tout était fermé. Comme s'il n'y avait personne. Peut-être que son ami était seulement sorti se balader avec son fiancé, cependant, il en doutait après ce qu'il avait entendu quelques jours plus tôt. Et ses doutes furent confirmés alors qu'il traversait et reconnaissait sans peine Ochi qui s'éloignait de l'immeuble, celui-là même qui avait osé lever la main sur l'être qu'il chérissait du plus profond de son cœur.

Il lui tardait de le rejoindre, si bien qu'à mesure qu'il s'approchait, Kamijo pressentait le pire tandis qu'il poussait discrètement la porte d'entrée et gravissait rapidement les quelques marches qui le séparait encore de Kaya.

Se retrouver une nouvelle fois sans réponse alors qu'il frappait à sa porte ne le surprit pas, néanmoins, il ne se laissait pas décourager et renouvela ses appels avec plus de vigueur.

-Kaya, ouvre-moi. S'il-te plaît...

-Le pauvre garçon n'a pas une vie très heureuse, résonnait une voix tremblante.

Se retournant, Kamijo découvrit une dame âgée sur le seuil de la porte opposée. Ses cheveux gris trahissaient certes sa longue existence mais elle n'en demeurait pas moins élégante avec son tailleur crème rehaussé de quelques bijoux et d'un maquillage léger.

-Pouvez-vous m'en dire plus ? demanda Kamijo avec douceur.

-Très souvent, on entend des disputes. Des pleurs aussi. Et son compagnon le violente.

-De quelle façon ?

-Et bien, il ne cesse de le frapper. Je ne saurais vous dire s'il utilise autre chose que ses mains. Ce que je peux vous affirmer, c'est que les ambulances sont venues plusieurs fois pour le conduire à l'hôpital.

-Savez-vous pour quelle raison ?

-Le pauvre garçon a fait des tentatives de suicide, répondit la vieille dame, l'air vraiment peiné.

Sans un mot de plus, elle s'éloigna après l'avoir salué et laissa Kamijo seul sur le palier, le cœur serré par ce qu'il venait d'apprendre. Cette discussion l'avait quelque peu ébranlé, cependant, il avait à présent un aperçu de la souffrance de son ami et il avait bien l'intention de ne pas le laisser continuer à vivre ainsi.

D'un pas décidé, il fit de nouveau face à la porte. Ses doigts s'enroulant autour de la poignée, il l'abaissa prudemment. Elle s'ouvrait. Toutefois, Kamijo restait sur le seuil, attentif au moindre bruit qu'il pourrait percevoir.

Des pleurs ne tardèrent pas à lui parvenir. Au travers d'eux, il reconnut sans mal la voix de Kaya, étouffée par les cloisons de l'appartement qui les séparaient. Son souffle lui semblait court, trahissant de longues minutes de peine, si bien qu'il n'en fallut pas plus à Kamijo pour passer la porte d'entrée qu'il refermait lui et pénétrer dans un couloir éclairé d'un simple halo de lumière provenant de la pièce voisine, une modeste cuisine, meublée seulement d'éléments indispensables.

Face à elle, le salon. En son centre, une table en verre entourée de quatre chaises. L'élégance de cet ensemble bordé d'arabesques dorées sur un bois de chêne s'accordait avec perfection à un canapé de cuir blanc et une petite table basse aux teintes assorties. Illuminée d'une grande baie vitrée dévoilant un balcon, la pièce donnait également sur un second couloir.

A sa gauche, une chambre, à l'opposé d'une porte fermée de laquelle il se rapprocha. Un moment d'attention lui apprit que les pleurs venaient de cette pièce. Il avait enfin retrouver son ami, mais comment allait-il le découvrir ?

De nouveau, son ventre se nouait alors qu'il poussait la porte et pénétrait dans une petite salle de bain.

Recroquevillé sur lui-même, Kaya était là, tremblant et effrayé. Ses poignets ruisselant de sang étaient retenus à l'un des nombreux tuyaux par des fils épineux s'enfonçant profondément dans sa peau. Même s'il ne pouvait exprimer sa souffrance, son visage humide de larmes le trahissait. Jamais Kamijo ne l'avait vu dans un tel état de détresse, si vulnérable, si bien que lorsqu'il s'approchait et s'agenouillait près de lui, Kaya se blottissait contre le mur, son regard n'exprimant qu'une terreur sans nom.

-N'aies pas peur de moi... dit Kamijo d'une voix douce. Je ne te ferais aucun mal...

Avec des gestes délicats, il passa une main dans ses cheveux et défit le nœud du bâillon qui recouvrait sa bouche. Entreprenant ensuite de libérer ses poignets, Kamijo suivait les liens à travers les tuyaux. Ils y étaient méthodiquement enroulés. Nul doute qu'il se blesserait lui-même s'il tentait de les défaire. Il réfléchit un instant. Que pouvait-il y avoir qui puisse l'aider ? Un couteau ne suffirait pas. Et le ciseau risquait de se casser sous sa force. Peu importait si cela permettait de mettre fin aux souffrances de son ami.

-Kaya, regarde-moi... fit Kamijo, relevant doucement sa tête. Regarde-moi...

Suivant son geste, Kaya croisait son regard, emprunt de peine. Un sentiment qu'il ne connaissait pas à Ochi et qui le désarma un instant.

-Dis-moi où je peux trouver un ciseau...

-Dans la chambre... soufflait Kaya, entre deux pleurs. Sur le bureau...

-Ne te débats pas, d'accord... ? Je ne veux pas que tu te blesses davantage...

Caressant son visage avec tendresse, Kamijo se releva et quitta la salle de bain. A mesure qu'il s'éloignait, il sentait le regard de Kaya sur lui avant qu'il ne pénètre dans la chambre.

Un lit à baldaquin entouré de deux petites tables de nuit et bordé d'un tombé de rideau parme, emplissait la pièce. Leur couleur sombre s'alliant parfaitement avec l'ensemble de la couche, elle s'accordait également avec les tons de l'armoire et d'un petit bureau faisant face au lit. Un ordinateur portable y était posé ainsi que quelques feuilles. Kamijo supposa que c'était ici que son ami se réfugiait pour composer ses titres.

Aussi loin qu'il pouvait se le rappeler, Kaya avait toujours aimé écrire, que ce soit des chansons qu'il travaillait ensuite en studio ou de petites histoires. Il était toujours ravi de lire ses écrits tant ils l'emportait. Que pouvait-il avoir composer, cette fois-ci ? Bien que la curiosité le piquait, Kamijo ne s'y attarda pas, se rappelant comme un reproche à lui-même ce pour quoi il était venu.

Arpentant le petit bureau des yeux, il dénicha rapidement une paire de ciseaux en métal. Il ne pouvait espérer mieux. S'en saisissant, il repartit vers la salle de bain, une vague d'inquiétude l'assaillant lorsqu'il découvrit Kaya se débattant contre ses liens meurtriers.

-Kaya... murmurait Kamijo tout en revenant s'agenouiller près de lui.

Mais le jeune homme ne l'écoutait pas. Il semblait même ne pas le voir alors que les blessures s'ouvraient toujours plus.

-Arrête... reprit-il avec douceur, serrant ses mains dans les siennes. Tu te fais du mal...

A son contact, Kaya s'apaisa. La chaleur de ses mains calmant ses pleurs qui devenaient peu à peu un souffle saccadé et bruyant.

-C'est fini... Je t'en fais la promesse... dit Kamijo d'une voix douce.

Avec des gestes aussi délicats que possible, le jeune homme libéra une de ses mains dont les doigts s'enroulaient autour des poignées du ciseau avant qu'il ne sectionne le fil épineux qui retenait son ami. Sans attendre, Kaya se blottit contre lui, laissant sa tête se poser sur sa poitrine, concentré sur les rapides battements de son cœur dont il ne comprenait pas la raison. Était-ce ses sentiments ? Était-ce la peur ? Il n'aurait su le dire. Ce qu'il savait, en revanche, était que son propre cœur battait soudainement à l'unisson du sien, comme en réponse que lui seul pouvait ressentir.

En cet instant, Kaya se sentait attiré à lui. La chaleur de son corps l'enveloppant, il aurait souhaité que l'étreinte qu'il lui offrait ne connaisse pas de fin.

-Kaya, il faut soigner ces blessures... Tu saignes beaucoup...

Il n'en avait pas prit conscience jusqu'à présent mais Kamijo avait raison. Le tissu rose de sa robe sur lequel reposaient ses mains avait viré à l'écarlate. Et le regard anxieux que son ami posait sur lui ne le rassurait pas.

-Je vais bien... dit Kaya d'une petite voix, relevant la tête afin de croiser son regard.

-Ne dis pas ça... Je ne t'ai jamais vu aussi pâle...

Le rapprochant davantage de lui, Kamijo raffermit son étreinte et le porta contre lui. Laissant la salle de bain derrière eux, il le conduisit jusqu'au salon où il l'installait, caressant sa joue alors que Kaya baissait le regard.

-Je vais chercher de quoi te soigner... Ne bouge pas, d'accord ?

Le jeune homme lui répondit d'un petit hochement de tête avant qu'il ne laisse Kaya seul sitôt qu'il eut disparu à sa vue.

Ce moment de solitude fit naître en lui plusieurs questions : Pourquoi Ochi était-il aussi dur avec lui ? Mais surtout, pourquoi se sentait-il si soudainement attiré par Kamijo ? Kaya avait conscience de ses sentiments seulement, pourquoi son ami ne les avaient-il pas acceptés lorsqu'il avait trouvé le courage de lui avouer ? Il n'avait pas les réponses et sans doute ne les aurait-il jamais.

-Je pense que ça devrait suffire, dit Kamijo en revenant au salon, interrompant le cours de ses pensées.

Avec les mains chargées de soins, il s'installa près de lui. Les déposant sur la petite table basse lui faisant face, il reporta son attention sur Kaya, prenant délicatement ses mains entre les siennes puis les posa sur ses cuisses.

-Il faut que je t'enlève ce fil... Pardonne-moi si je te fais souffrir...

Prudemment, Kamijo le déroulait, contraint parfois de forcer davantage, les épines sortant une à une et le meurtrissant toujours plus, arrachant à Kaya de petits hurlements de douleur qu'il s'efforçait d'étouffer.

Malgré ses gestes, il ne pouvait empêcher le sang de s'échapper de ses multiples plaies. Le cœur serré, il s'en voulait mais il ne pouvait le laisser ainsi.

-C'est bientôt fini... murmurait Kamijo, libérant l'un de ses poignets.

Relevant les yeux vers lui, il ne put que remarquer son visage humide de larmes et ses traits qui n'exprimaient rien d'autre que la douleur qu'il endurait alors qu'il se laissait tomber contre le dos du canapé en gémissant à chacune des épines extraites de sa chair.

Ochi lui faisait du mal, c'était indéniable mais jamais ses souffrances n'avaient été aussi intenses. Était-ce sa punition pour ne pas être rentré immédiatement après le travail et avoir revu Kamijo la semaine passée ? Il n'en savait rien. Son fiancé ne lui avait donné aucune explication et l'avait laissé comme ça, attaché tel un animal.

Il ne comprenait pas, il ne comprenait plus. Ochi refusait de lui parler chaque fois qu'il abordait le sujet.

-A quoi penses-tu ? demanda Kamijo alors qu'il désinfectait les plaies de son ami avec autant de douceur qu'il en était capable, néanmoins, malgré sa délicatesse, Kaya sursautait à chacun de ses gestes.

-Je suis perdu, avouait le jeune homme. Je ne comprends plus Ochi.

-C'est un garçon au fort caractère.

-Je n'imaginais pas qu'il serait capable d'aller aussi loin. Avant nos fiançailles, tout allait pourtant si bien...

-Qu'est-ce qui a fait que votre relation ait changée à ce point ? voulut savoir Kamijo tout en enroulant de petits bandages autour de ses poignets.

-Je ne sais pas... Peut-être sa jalousie ou son désir de ne me posséder que pour lui.

-C'est égoïste...Réponds-moi honnêtement, Kaya. Te fait-il toujours subir ce genre de choses ?

-Souvent... Si ce n'est tous les jours...

-Ne peux-tu mettre fin à ces souffrances ?

-Je ne peux le quitter...

-Pourquoi ? Je peux concevoir que tu l'aimes mais songe à ce qu'il te fait endurer. Je ne t'ai jamais aussi malheureux que depuis que tu es avec lui. Et tes tentatives de suicide parlent d'elles-mêmes...

-Je ne t'en ai jamais parlé... Comment le sais-tu ? demanda Kaya en baissant la tête.

-J'ai rencontré ta voisine de palier. Nous avons discuté quelques minutes. Elle m'a apprit certaines choses.

-J'aurais préféré que tu ne l'apprennes pas...

Ses derniers mots s'étaient perdus dans un souffle. Le silence s'imposa ensuite, pesant. Hormis les voitures qui passaient inlassablement sur la grande avenue, rien ne le perturbait. Ce calme ambiant semblait attiré Kaya vers les limbes du sommeil. Ses yeux se fermaient progressivement., sa tête glissant doucement sur le dos du canapé.

Se rapprochant de lui, Kamijo posa une main délicate sur sa nuque et l'allongea, prêtant attention au moindre de ses gestes.

-Repose-toi, tu en as besoin... Je te veille, murmurait Kamijo à son oreille.

Le couvrant affectueusement d'une couverture d'un rose pastel reste posée sur l'assise d'une chaise, Kamijo lui donnait une tendre caresse sur la joue. Pour la première fois depuis qu'il l'avait retrouvé, il le sentait apaisé, comme si seul le sommeil pouvait lui apporter la rédemption.

Au cœur de ses limbes, tout se mêlait. La souffrance, la tristesse mais aussi la peur. Tous ces sentiments envahissaient Kaya, l'enserrant et l'assaillant sans cesse. Et ces pleurs qui résonnaient en écho, comme lointains, mêlés à un rire malsain et à ses souvenirs qui remontaient.

-Arrête... murmurait une voix nouée. Non, ne me fais pas de mal... Ochi... Arrête... !

Soudain, son corps le faisait souffrir et ce contact chaleureux qu'il ressentait semblait même le brûler.

-Kaya... l'appelait une voix douce. Ce n'est qu'un mauvais rêve... Réveille-toi...

Se réveiller... Comment se réveiller lorsque ses souvenirs l'emprisonnait, le tourmentait et l'empêchait de revenir ?

-Kaya... résonnait une nouvelle fois cette même voix dans sa tête.

Cependant, elle se mêlait à présent à une autre voix, plus dure et sèche. La voix de son fiancé.

-Arrête ! hurla Kaya, le corps parcouru d'un violent sursaut.

Crispé, le jeune homme ouvrait enfin les yeux, découvrant son ami à ses côtés, les traits emplis d'inquiétude et sa main dans la sienne. Fuyant son regard, il baissa la tête sur le coussin, les larmes perlant ses yeux noisette malgré lui. S'échappant et glissant sur son visage, elles allaient se perdre dans ses cheveux.

-C'est fini... dit Kamijo avec douceur, essuyant délicatement ses larmes de son pouce.

Ce simple geste, il n'avait pourtant rien de particulier mais il vola au cœur de Kaya quelques palpitations et fit naître en lui une irrépressible envie de se blottir contre lui, de retrouver la chaleur de son corps et la protection de ses bras. Il s'y sentait tellement bien.

Et puis, ce fut comme si Kamijo avait pu lire ses pensées lorsqu'il se rapprocha pour l'enlacer, l'attirant contre lui dans une douce étreinte.

Apaisé, Kaya se laissait bercer par les battements de son cœur.

-Te sens-tu mieux ? s'enquit Kamijo.

-Pourquoi ton cœur bat si vite... ? murmurait Kaya, tout bas, comme s'il appréhendait sa réponse.

-Parce que j'ai peur pour toi... Parce que je ne veux pas te perdre... et que je t'aime...

Ses derniers mots résonnaient encore dans l'esprit de Kaya. Il disait l'aimer, mais l'amour est un sentiment qu'il ne connaissait plus. Et voilà que Kamijo lui offrait le sien. Il ne savait comment réagir. Refuser une nouvelle fois ses avances et rester avec Ochi ? Ses souffrances seraient interminables. Ou les accepter ? A ses côtés, il retrouverait sûrement cette joie de vivre qui l'animait autrefois.

Entre souffrances et bonheur, à qui tendre les bras ?

Les mots de Kamijo, la semaine passée lors de leurs retrouvailles au Café des Fées lui revinrent. Il disait n'attendre que lui... Ne vouloir que lui...

-Embrasse-moi... souffla Kaya, relevant la tête vers lui.

Comment ne pas céder face à la douceur de ce regard noisette qui se posait sur lui ? Et à ses lèvres entrouvertes qui n'attendaient que son baiser ?

Ce fut impossible, et bien que sa conscience ne cessait de lui répéter que ce serait sans doute une erreur, Kamijo scella ses lèvres à celles de Kaya. Leur douceur... Leur chaleur... Enfin, il le ressentait après n'avoir fait que l'imaginer. Tout comme il sentait la douce caresse de Kaya effleurer son visage.

Son cœur s'affolait et il pouvait sans difficultés percevoir celui de Kaya, qui, en cet instant, battait à l'unisson du sien et dont le corps se serrait davantage contre lui à mesure que leur baiser devenait langoureux, passionné, leur langue se cherchant, se provoquant.

Jusqu'à ce que la porte d'entrée claque avec violence...


	3. Chapter 3

CHAPITRE 3

Fulminant, Ochi se tenait sur le seuil du salon. Ainsi, Kaya était capable de le tromper. Jamais il ne l'aurait imaginé. La colère pouvait aisément se lire sur son visage, accentuée par ses cheveux ébène et le regard noir qu'il posait sur son fiancé qui se redressait vivement, se décalant de Kamijo.

-Ochi...

Il se levait, prenant une petite inspiration sans s'abaisser face au regard empli de haine de son compagnon. Quelques pas de plus et il serait à la portée de sa main que Ochi ne put retenir, cinglant le visage de Kaya avec violence.

-Comment as-tu osé ?! hurlait Ochi, sa main agrippant le visage de son fiancé. Tu es à moi, tu entends ?! Tu m'appartiens !

-C'est lui... depuis toujours... répondit Kaya d'une petite voix.

-Je ne te céderais pas à lui. Quant à toi, je te conseille de sortir d'ici !

Affrontant le regard de Ochi posé sur lui, Kamijo s'approchait. En cet instant, rien ne lui importait plus que de libérer Kaya de son fiancé et de l'en éloigner. Néanmoins, Ochi risquait de ne pas apprécier. Mais était-ce important ?

-Tu ne lèveras plus la main sur lui, dit Kamijo, enroulant un bras autour de la taille de Kaya.

Bien qu'il savait que son geste serait un peu rude et sans doute inattendu, il le serra contre lui avant de se placer entre eux, faisant ainsi obstacle à Ochi.

-De quel droit te permets-tu ?! lâcha Ochi, fou de rage.

-Je mets fin à ses souffrances, répondait calmement Kamijo.

-Des souffrances nécessaires ! Il n'y a que comme ça qu'il comprend ce qu'être mien veut dire.

-Tu le pousses à te haïr.

-Rien de tout cela ne serait arrivé si tu n'étais pas là !

-Je n'ai rien fait pour que ça se passe ainsi.

-Tu me le voles chaque jour un peu plus ! Jusqu'à ses nuits où il souffle ton nom !

-Ne t'es-tu jamais demandé pourquoi ?

-Il t'aime, à l'évidence !

-Je ne sais pas. Peut-être.

Ces derniers mots troublèrent Kaya. Son ami se jouait-il également de lui ? Ou bien, cherchait-il à lui dissimuler la réalité des faits ?

-Peu importe, finit par lâcher Ochi. Tu as dix minutes pour quitter l'appartement.

Leur tournant le dos, il laissa le salon derrière lui pour regagner le couloir avant que la porte d'entrée ne claque une nouvelle fois.

-Tu vas prendre quelques affaires, dit Kamijo d'une voix douce.

-Je n'ai nulle part où aller...

-Tu as des amis. Tu as Nomico. Et tes parents. Ils ne te fermeront pas la porte. Je suis là, moi aussi.

-Je ne veux pas déranger... J'ai voulu ce qui m'arrive...

-Non, je refuse que tu vois les choses ainsi. Tu as entendu Ochi. Tu connais maintenant les raisons de ces souffrances. En sachant cela, ne me dis pas que tu es prêt à rester.

-Il est mon fiancé.

-Il te violente, Kaya... Il est certes ton fiancé, mais penses-tu vraiment que ce soit la vie que tu imaginais ?

-Non... avouait Kaya d'une petite voix.

-Alors, pour une fois, pense à toi. A ce que tu veux vraiment.

-Je sais ce que je veux...

Ses mots flottant dans le silence naissant, Kaya laissait le salon derrière lui et regagna la chambre. Il savait que Kamijo avait raison mais c'était mal connaître Ochi. Son ami n'imaginait pas les conséquences qui allaient suivre sa propre décision de partir là où le bonheur l'attendait. Sûrement que Ochi essayerait de le récupérer, sans doute, parce qu'au fond de lui, Kaya espérait qu'il l'aimait. A contrario, il subirait de nouvelles sévices.

Ses pensées se ravivaient malgré lui alors qu'il tirait une grande valise rangée sous le lit. Les yeux humides, il l'ouvrait, dévoilant quelques affaires déjà prêtes.

-Tu avais l'intention de partir, n'est-ce pas ? résonna la voix de Kamijo, derrière lui.

-J'y songeais, répondait vaguement Kaya.

Se relevant, il marchait jusqu'à l'armoire dont il dévoila l'intérieur. L'ensemble était à son image : D'élégantes robes ornaient les cintres. Sur une étagère, de petits sous-vêtements de dentelle étaient soigneusement pliés, surmontant de fines nuisette en satin.

Sans vraiment faire de distinction particulières, Kaya sortait quelques vêtements, puis il s'arrêtait devant ses robes. Il semblait hésiter. Pendant plusieurs minutes, il faisait glisser les cintres, indécis. Il les aimait toutes qu'il lui était difficile de se décider. Finalement, il portait son choix sur une robe bleue nuit en coton jacquard et une autre, blanche, ornée d'une capuche en fourrure qu'il ôtait des cintres pour les poser délicatement dans sa valise avant de les recouvrir de ses autres vêtements.

-Je me souviens de ces robes, sourit Kamijo.

-Elles n'ont pourtant été que peu portées.

-Alors qu'elles te vont à ravir.

Une ombre d'embarras fut la seule réponse de Kaya. Il semblait gêné de ce compliment et ne devait sans doute pas avoir l'habitude d'en recevoir mais il ne montrait rien. Comment le prenait-il et que ressentait-il ? Kamijo n'aurait su le dire cependant qu'un sourire se dessinait sur ses lèvres lorsque les joues de son ami rosirent. Il l'attirait tellement et sa robe de satin rose épousant ses formes n'arrangeait rien.

-Je vais me changer, dit Kaya qui avait refermé sa valise et sortit un ensemble rouge.

-Je vais mettre tes affaires dans le couloir. Je t'attends.

D'un bref signe de tête, Kaya quittait la chambre, ses vêtements en main. Accompagné des yeux de son ami qui le suivait, il se demandait une nouvelle fois si il prenait la bonne décision.

Il était évident que Ochi chercherait à le récupérer, de sa propre volonté ou non et par conséquent, il exposerait Kamijo à ses griffes. Mais son cœur battait pour lui depuis l'instant où leur regard se sont croisés pour la première fois.

Il n'oublierait jamais ce moment, gravé dans sa mémoire. Ce court moment où le jeune homme ne l'avait pas quitté du regard malgré la foule qui l'entourait et se pressait au plus près de la scène qu'il avait occupé avec grâce.

Kaya n'avait d'abord cru qu'à une simple coïncidence. Après tout, comment Kamijo avait-il bien pu le voir puisque les lumières de la scène n'avaient pas éclairé le fond de la salle ? Il se le demandait encore.

-Kaya, tout va bien ? Résonnait la voix anxieuse de Kamijo à travers la porte fermée.

-J'arrive dans une minute...

Après avoir ajusté sa veste bordeaux à sa chemise à jabot blanc et fait une légère retouche à son maquillage, le jeune homme quittait la pièce sans même un regard en arrière. Elle représentait tant de douloureux souvenirs et le sang resté au sol les lui rappelait encore. Alors, il valait mieux sortir.

Sa robe de satin rose pliée sur son bras, Kaya retrouvait Kamijo assit dans le salon, le fauteuil dans lequel il était installé épousant ses formes avec subtilité. Ses yeux fermés semblaient l'apaiser. Il lui paraissait si serein. Il restait un moment à contempler son visage endormi en partie dissimulé sous ses mèches de cheveux blonds. Il devait être épuisé pour sombrer ainsi. Entre son label musical à gérer, ses responsabilités en tant que producteur exécutif et son propre groupe, ce qui incluait les enregistrements en studio, la création des pochettes et des costumes, les tournages, les interviews qu'il devait accorder ça et là, ses journées et parfois ses soirées, étaient bien chargées. Malgré cela, il trouvait encore le temps de s'inquiéter à son égard et de venir prendre soin de lui.

-Je ne mérite pas tant d'attention... murmurait Kaya pour lui-même.

S'approchant de Kamijo, il laissa un doigt effleurer sa joue. Cette simple caresse le fit quelque peu revenir, néanmoins, il lui fallut un peu plus de temps pour ouvrir les yeux et croiser le regard tendre que Kaya posait sur lui.

-Je suis prêt, disait-il d'une voix douce, repoussant quelques unes de ses mèches.

Bien qu'il n'était pas totalement sorti de ses limbes, Kamijo se redressait doucement, peinant à retrouver ses esprits.

-Je suis désolé, je n'aurais pas dû te réveiller, s'excusait Kaya.

-Tu as bien fait, fit Kamijo d'une voix douce, posant un regard vague sur lui. Tu es prêt ?

-Oui... Mais je ne suis pas rassuré pour autant.

-Il ne te fera plus rien.

Accompagnant ses mots d'une délicate caresse sur son visage, Kamijo le parcourait de ses yeux bleus, ne manquant pas de s'apercevoir que le jeune homme avait opté pour des vêtements plus masculin : un bel ensemble bordeaux dont le pantalon dessinait la courbe de ses cuisses. La veste, ornée de galons dorés, était restée ouverte sur une chemise blanche à jabot, taillée dans un soyeux satin, dévoilant le haut de sa poitrine.

-Tu es ravissant.

Sa voix s'était faite douce alors que leur regard se croisaient, attisant le rose aux joues de Kaya.

-Il vaut mieux partir avant que Ochi ne revienne, décida Kamijo en effleurant son visage avec tendresse.

-Tu as raison...

Lui offrant un sourire, Kamijo se relevait tout en prenant la main de Kaya dans la sienne, qui, en regagnant le couloir, enfilait ses chaussures. De petites bottines en vernis noir habillaient ses jambes.

-Le soleil descend, remarquait Kamijo, observant le ciel à travers une fenêtre. Ne veux-tu pas prendre une veste ?

Acquiesçant légèrement de la tête, Kaya se retourna vers une armoire incrustée dans le mur. Glissant un pan sur le côté, il dévoilait une penderie où reposaient quelques cintres. Les décalant un à un, il en sortit une petite veste noire, aux poignets et au col ornés d'une soyeuse fourrure qu'il enfilait et refermait à demi.

-Comme si elle avait été faite pour toi, dit Kamijo qui l'observait d'un regard doux.

Un sourire gêné se dessinait sur les lèvres de Kaya qui esquivait ses yeux azur, cependant, il ne tardait pas à revenir vers lui lorsque la porte s'ouvrit, dévoilant le palier plongé dans la pénombre.

Kamijo sortait déjà, entraînant une grande valise noire avec lui, l'air troublé et inquiet. Il épiait l'obscurité avec une attention particulière. Son attitude trahissait son anxiété. Il ne craignait pas Ochi mais il était mal avisé qu'ils le croise alors qu'il avait enfin réussi à convaincre Kaya de partir.

-Kamijo... ? murmurait le jeune homme, s'approchant jusqu'à l'embrasure de la porte.

Comme répondant à sa question intérieure, son ami lui fit signe de le rejoindre. Bien qu'il hésitait, Kaya franchit le seuil d'un pas lent, ses yeux se posant tout autour de lui alors qu'il fermait la porte de son appartement, le cœur battant.

S'approcher de Kamijo et poser sa main sur sa taille ne l'apaisait pas, malgré tout, il restait silencieux, appréhendant le moindre bruit qu'il pourrait entendre. Un claquement de porte à l'étage le fit sursauter, suivi d'une voix familière qui résonna. Inconsciemment, ses doigts se crispèrent sur la chemise de Kamijo, se mordant la lèvre inférieure en fermant les yeux pour ne pas laisser échapper ce petit cri qui menaçait de les trahir. Un malaise que Kamijo ressentait. Comment Kaya pouvait-il ne pas avoir peur alors que son martyr n'était qu'à seulement quelques pas d'eux ? Il n'osait imaginer la colère de Ochi si il les surprenait maintenant. Il ne fallait pas. Il fallait partir tant qu'il en était encore temps.

Un doigt sur les lèvres pour faire comprendre à Kaya de rester silencieux, puis il descendit à pas feutrés les quelques marches qui les ramèneraient jusqu'à l'entrée de l'immeuble. Descendre lui semblait interminable. A chacun des pas qu'il faisait, il avait l'impression que Ochi se rapprochait. Kaya devait le sentir lui aussi, toujours enfermé dans un profond silence. Seul se faisait entendre un léger souffle empli de peur.

Comme pour le rassurer, Kamijo tournait vers lui un regard tendre. Il aurait aimé lui dire que tout irait bien, cependant, ses mots ne seraient qu'incertitude. Au lieu de cela, il prit simplement sa main dans la sienne, espérant que ce simple contact suffirait à l'apaiser un peu.

L'entraînant avec lui d'un pas prudent, ils parvinrent jusqu'au hall, devenu soudain silencieux. Un silence pesant que Kamijo essayait de rompre le moins possible tandis que leurs mains se séparaient. L'une d'elle se posait dans le dos de Kaya qu'il poussait doucement vers les portes. Un air frais leur parvenait lorsqu'il sortit, les caressant avec douceur. Kamijo aurait volontiers profité de cette délicate brise nocturne, ce serait toutefois oublier leur situation.

Un dernier regard vers les escaliers afin de s'assurer qu'ils n'avaient pas été remarqués, puis, à son tour, il franchit l'entrée de l'immeuble qui se refermait derrière lui.

La nuit s'était installée, enveloppant la ville d'une pénombre agréable. Les lumières des réverbères éclairant leurs pas et chacune des petites rues qu'ils arpentaient, subtilement colorées des enseignes de plusieurs boutiques. Toutes étaient fermées malgré leurs devantures laissées à la vue de tous. Certaines d'entre elles attirèrent l'attention de Kaya sans pour autant qu'il ne s'y attarde. Il devait être distrait. Son visage était fermé, le regard lointain et triste. A le voir ainsi, Kamijo ne reconnaissait plus celui qu'il avait connu.

-Viens, lui dit-il avec douceur.

Une main dans son dos, il l'entraînait dans une ruelle, sombre, étroite et pavée. Y marcher n'y semblait pas facile, d'autant plus que la visibilité en était réduite. Cette obscurité ne rassurait pas Kaya qui avançait à petits pas, scrutant le moindre recoin. Au loin, il apercevait quelques réverbères diffusant une douce lumière bleue. Ils éclairaient un petit pont en bois sous lequel passait un cours d'eau. Plusieurs bancs arpentaient une élégante allée bordée de roses, certaines d'un rouge vif, d'autres d'un rose délicat ou d'un blanc pur. Leur subtile fragrance flottait jusqu'à eux et les enveloppait.

-C'est magnifique, s'émerveillait Kaya. Jamais je n'aurais imaginé qu'il puisse exister un lieu comme celui-là à Tôkyô.

-J'aime venir ici lorsque j'ai besoin de réfléchir. C'est un endroit agréable.

Kaya avait fait quelques pas de plus vers un petit bosquet. Ses doigts caressaient plusieurs pétales blancs, se penchant pour en sentir leur parfum délicat.

-Elles sentent si bon...

-Nous y reviendrons, dit Kamijo tout en posant une main dans le bas de son dos.

-Vraiment ? demandait Kaya, un soupçon d'espoir transparaissant dans sa voix.

-Je te le promets.

Un imperceptible sourire se dessinait sur les lèvres de son ami qui se redressait et croisait les yeux de Kamijo qui l'observait avec tendresse, lui tendant une main qu'il prit. Leurs doigts se lovant entre eux, Kaya se sentait étrangement serein malgré les circonstances. Il n'aurait su dire quand était-ce la dernière fois qu'il s'était senti si apaisé, hormis ce jour où il avait revu Kamijo dans ce café. Il ne s'en rappelait pas. Ce dont il se rendait compte cependant, fut qu'il réalisait à quel point il se sentait bien auprès de lui. Sa seule présence suffisait à lui faire oublier tous ses mauvais moments. Il se surprenait même à imaginer un avenir avec lui, où toutes ses souffrances ne seraient plus qu'un lointain passé.

-Nous sommes arrivés, lui annonçait Kamijo, interrompant le fil de ses pensées.

Un élégant portail se dressait devant eux, orné d'arabesques, que Kamijo ouvrait, dévoilant une cour embellie de roses rouges bordant un chemin pavé qu'ils remontaient, les conduisant devant une petite villa. La parcourant du regard, Kaya restait sans voix devant l'imposante bâtisse.

-Après toi, l'invitait Kamijo après avoir la porte d'entrée.

Gravissant les quelques escaliers du perron, Kaya entrait avant que Kamijo ne referme la porte derrière eux.

Un élégant salon se dévoilait à lui. Emplissant le centre de la pièce, un canapé de cuir blanc embellissait une table basse en verre. Au mur, un écran plat et quelques cadres.

-Viens, dit Kamijo avec douceur.

Une main dans son dos, ils traversèrent le salon jusqu'à rejoindre une modeste chambre, délicatement éclairée des halos de la lune. Ils laissaient deviner une armoire incrustée dont les pans de miroir reflétaient un grand lit à la draperie blanche brodée de roses.

-Installe-toi tranquillement, dit Kamijo en allumant la lumière de la chambre. Je vais préparer le repas.

Ses lèvres se posant avec douceur sur la joue de Kaya en un délicat baiser, Kamijo le serrait un moment contre lui, profitant quelques secondes d'une étreinte apaisante que lui offrait le jeune homme qui se blottissait étroitement contre lui, le visage dissimulé dans le creux de son épaule. Son souffle régulier caressait son cou et sa poitrine, et volait inconsciemment à Kamijo des battements de cœur plus intenses.

-Merci d'être là... murmurait seulement Kamijo en fermant les yeux, le serrant davantage dans ses bras.

-C'est à moi de te remercier... répondait Kaya. Tu es tellement attentionné...

-Devrais-je réagir autrement ?

-Non... Ne change rien... Tout est parfait ainsi...

-Tout ne sera parfait que lorsque tu retrouveras enfin le sourire...

-Je me sens mieux grâce à toi... dit Kaya, tournant vers lui un regard trahissant un éclat de tendresse.

-J'en suis heureux...

Lui offrant un sourire, Kaya se défaisait de son apaisante étreinte, néanmoins, il gardait ses mains autour de sa taille, ses yeux plongés dans l'abîme azur de son regard.

-Qu'aimerais-tu manger ? demandait Kamijo en déposant un baiser sur son front.

-Ce que tu veux. Je me contente de peu.

-Je pense me souvenir de ton plat préféré.

Sur un sourire et une caresse dans son dos, un nouveau baiser sur la joue, Kamijo le laissait, disparaissant derrière un pan de mur.

Seul, Kaya repensait à sa journée, aux nouvelles sévices que Ochi lui avait fait subir. Ses souvenirs l'assaillaient malgré lui, malgré les efforts qu'il faisait pour les ignorer. Mais son esprit l'emportait sur sa volonté, réveillant des douleurs qui le parcourait et enserrait son cœur. Penser à Kamijo ne l'aidait pas, même si, il devait bien se l'avouer, son attention l'apaisait. Il cherchait à prendre soin de lui et Kaya en était touché.

La délicatesse avec laquelle il avait fait ses pansements, la douceur de ses étreintes... Sans doute ses lèvres avaient-elles cette même douceur que lors de leur premier baiser ?

-Ne t'égares pas... se dit-il à lui-même, croisant un reflet triste dans le miroir. Tu ne peux le désirer...

Il ne pouvait se laisser aller, il n'en avait pas le droit. Il ne devait être qu'une enveloppe charnelle destinée à d'autres hommes pour assouvir leurs désirs. Malgré tout, il voulait croire que ce serait différent avec Kamijo, qu'il l'aimerait pour autre chose que son corps.

-Kaya, le dîner est prêt, résonnait la voix de Kamijo.

Les murs lui renvoyaient la douceur de sa voix et les tintements de la verrerie qui s'entrechoquait parfois entre elle. Quelques tiroirs s'ouvraient pour aussitôt se refermer, puis plus rien. Le silence reprenait ses droits.

-Kaya ?

Une nouvelle fois, la voix de Kamijo, toujours aussi douce. Son souffle avait caressé son oreille, lui volant un sursaut entre les bras de son ami qui se refermaient autour de lui, l'étreignait avec délicatesse. Comme à chaque fois qu'il se retrouvait enlacé, Kaya se sentait protégé et en sécurité.

-A quoi pensais-tu ? s'enquit Kamijo.

-Beaucoup de choses... A Ochi. A toi. Mes souffrances, tes avances, ce que je ressens. Tout se mêle.

-Est-ce que tu trouves une réponse à tout cela ?

-Non. Justes des hypothèses et d'autres questions.

-Tu t'en poses suffisamment, tu ne crois pas ?

-Je le sais, soupirait Kaya, posant sa tête sur l'épaule du jeune homme. J'aimerais que parfois, tout soit tellement plus simple.

-Pourquoi ça ne pourrait pas l'être ?

-Ochi ne baissera pas les bras. Mon choix de te suivre entraînera certainement des représailles.

-Ne crois pas qu'il me fait peur. Je suis prêt à tout pour toi. Pour que tu aies une meilleure vie. Une vie ou je te vois sourire et non pleurer comme je t'ai souvent aperçu.

-J'espérais que tu ne verrais rien...

-Ton regard parle pour toi, répondit Kamijo, ses lèvres se dessinant dans un sourire lorsque le ventre de son ami se fit entendre. Et ton corps aussi. Viens, le dîner va être froid.

Il ne laissa pas à Kaya le temps de répondre que déjà, Kamijo glissait sa main dans la sienne et l'entraînait avec lui hors de sa chambre, remontant un couloir à présent éclairé d'une douce lumière tamisée. Elle se mêlait à une lumière blanche, plus forte, qui illuminait le salon. Un renfoncement se laissait entrevoir auquel Kaya n'avait pas prêté attention au premier abord lorsqu'il était passé un peu plus tôt. Toutefois, il ne pouvait manquer de constater le raffinement de la verrerie, soigneusement disposée sur une table en merisier particulièrement élégante. S'il ne savait pas qu'il se trouvait chez Kamijo, il aurait pensé se retrouver dans l'une des nombreuses pièces d'un château.

-Je t'en prie, dit Kamijo, lui tirant une chaise.

Kaya était surpris par tant d'attention qu'il eut un instant de léthargie. Il n'était décidément pas habitué à ce que l'on prenne ainsi soin de lui.

-Merci, fit Kaya, reprenant ses esprits, réalisant soudainement qu'il portait toujours sa veste.

Il commençait déjà à la déboutonner lorsque les mains de Kamijo se posaient sur ses épaules, accompagnant son vêtement dont il le débarrassait, le pliant soigneusement avant de le poser sur le canapé blanc. Puis, il revenait vers lui, lui offrant un sourire. Ses doigts effleuraient le bas de son dos, semblant hésiter, cependant, Kaya en comprenait malgré tout le sens. Un pas de plus, il s'installait sur la chaise que lui avait tiré Kamijo, lequel prenait place face à lui, s'apprêtant à servir les assiettes.

Une délicieuse odeur de pâtes dans un bouillon agrémenté d'épices flottait jusqu'à lui. Kaya n'eut aucun mal à reconnaître ces râmen qu'il aimait tant.

-Tu as bonne mémoire, sourit Kaya.

Un sourire triste qui touchait Kamijo. Il lui était évident que Kaya avait besoin de temps pour retrouver un peu de joie de vivre.

-Mange avant que ce ne soit froid, lui dit Kamijo, croisant ses yeux bleus à son regard noisette qui lui paraissait soudain vide.

-Pas sans ton autorisation...

-Pourquoi aurais-tu besoin de mon autorisation ?

-C'est ainsi, je te suis soumis...

-Ne dis pas de telles choses. Tu étais certes soumis à Ochi mais pas à moi. Si je t'ai libéré de ces chaînes, ce n'est pas pour t'enchaîner à nouveau. Tu comprends ?

-Oui... dit simplement Kaya, d'une petite voix.

-Je ne veux que ton bonheur, mon ami.

Un bonheur que Kamijo espérait partager, qu'il serait le seul à lui offrir. Cependant, les blessures qu'avait laissé Ochi étaient importantes. Il lui faudrait beaucoup de patience pour ne serait-ce que les atténuer et commencer à les guérir. Évidemment, il n'y arriverait pas seul et si Kaya ne l'aidait pas, y parvenir semblait compromis.

-Je suis certain que cette assiette te fait envie, dit Kamijo avec un doux sourire. Il serait dommage de la laisser refroidir.

Kaya concéda d'un hochement de tête sans grande conviction et accepta enfin de manger.

Le repas avait été lourd de silence. Les deux hommes n'avaient échangé aucun mot. Seule l'eau coulant dans la salle de bain se faisait entendre, se mêlant aux tintements de la verrerie que Kamijo terminait de nettoyer et de ranger dans le meuble de la salle à manger. Vérifiant une dernière fois que plus rien ne traînait, il éteignit les lumières et regagnait sa chambre.

Rien n'y avait bougé. Chacune des affaires de Kaya étaient telles qu'ils les avaient laissées, hormis, posée sur le lit, une petite valise blanche en dentelle noire ouverte où des vêtements y étaient soigneusement pliés. Peut-être que Kaya n'osait-il pas, tout simplement. Et au vu de comment il se considérait, cela ne l'étonnerait pas. Il avait une image si négative de lui-même que Kamijo avait du mal à retrouver en lui l'homme qu'il avait connu. Et aimé. Non pas que ses sentiments à son égard n'existaient plus, auquel cas, il ne lui aurait pas fait part de ce qu'il ressentait, mais tout ce qui l'avait attiré, sa joie de vivre, ses confidences, sa proximité, rien ne subsistait. Kaya ne se confiait plus à lui, ne souriait plus avec cette chaleur et cette sincérité qui lui était si propre. Il le sentait si loin. Cette complicité qu'ils partageaient une décennie plus tôt n'était plus aussi intense.

Un soupir de tristesse lui échappait alors qu'il se dirigeait vers le lit qu'il débarrassait de la valise, la posant sur son bureau avant de s'y étendre.

Les yeux fermés, Kamijo se perdait dans ses pensées, cherchant et analysant chaque solution possible et envisageable.

-La patience et le temps se détachent de tout, murmurait-il pour lui-même.

Faire autrement ? Il ne voyait pas comment. De plus, il imaginait bien que Ochi n'avait pas fait que le soumettre. Après ce qu'il avait vu aujourd'hui, il pouvait certainement lui avoir fait endurer tant d'autres choses.

-Je suis désolé d'avoir traîné, résonnait la voix de Kaya, interrompant le fil de ses réflexions, volant à Kamijo un léger sursaut.

-Ne t'excuse pas, répondit le jeune homme en ouvrant les yeux.

Il croisait son regard noisette à travers l'obscurité. Encore une fois, il pouvait y lire de la tristesse. Ses cheveux, restés humides et se perdant en sillons d'eau sur sa poitrine, disparaissant sous une élégante nuisette bleue nuit, accentuaient ce sentiment.

-Viens, lui dit Kamijo avec douceur, lui tendant une main.

Kaya répondit à son invitation, venant se glisser sous les couvertures à petits pas. Il appréhendait. Ces instants où il se retrouvait dans le lit d'un homme n'étaient pour lui que souffrance et soumission, ne devenant plus qu'un objet de désir. Son ventre se nouait et son cœur s'affolait. Peut-être Kamijo était-il tout aussi violent ? Peut-être que ses gestes n'auraient aucune douceur et que lorsque le plaisir aurait dû l'envahir, il ne deviendrait que torture.

Ses souvenirs assaillant sa mémoire comme autant d'épines au plus profond de lui, ses yeux se perlaient mais il restait pouvait-il dire alors qu'on l'avait privé de ressentir ? La moindre émotion lui était interdite.

-J'aimerais juste pouvoir te serrer contre moi, murmurait Kamijo, son souffle caressant sa joue.

Sa main glissait jusqu'à son ventre où elle se posait, sans ne plus bouger. Kaya risquait un regard, croisant les yeux azur du jeune homme qui ne l'avait sans doute pas quitté. Puis, il accepta son étreinte. Se blottissant contre lui, sa tête sur sa poitrine, les bras de Kamijo se refermaient sur lui, l'enveloppant dans un chaleureux cocon qui l'apaisait.

Le sommeil le gagnait peu à peu, l'entraînant toujours plus loin dans les limbes. Son corps se détendait, sa respiration devenait régulière pour s'endormir, paisible.


	4. Chapter 4

CHAPITRE 4

-Je dois me rendre au studio, aujourd'hui, disait Kaya, sortant de la salle de bain vêtu d'une robe à bustier blanche, ornée de dentelle et de volants brodés.

A chacun des pas qu'il faisait pour regagner le salon, le jeune homme semblait virevolter dans son vêtement, rendant sa beauté presque irréelle. La blancheur du tissu contrastait avec la couleur noisette de son regard semblant plus profond avec ce noir sur ses paupières. En revanche, ses lèvres avaient gardé une teinte naturelle.

-Si je n'étais pas éveillé, je jurerais être dans un rêve, dit Kamijo de sa voix suave.

Il avait délaissé le livre dans lequel il se trouvait pour se tourner vers lui et le contempler.

-Ne me regarde pas comme ça... murmurait Kaya, un peu gêné.

Ses pommettes avaient virées au rose, ce que Kamijo ne manquait pas de remarquer en souriant. Kaya n'était donc pas insensible à ses compliments. Ce qui le ravissait.

-Qu'as-tu à faire au studio ? voulut savoir Kamijo en se levant pour venir à lui.

-C'est aujourd'hui que nous avons les répétitions pour notre prochaine tournée, l'informait Kaya.

Maintenant qu'il le disait, Kamijo se souvenait que le jeune homme ne faisait pas qu'écrire et donner vie à ses mots à travers une musique. Il les exprimait également avec sa voix et son corps, en de sublimes chorégraphies qu'il créait avec ses propres danseurs. Chacune de ses prestations sur scène n'avait d'égal.

-Je t'accompagne, dit Kamijo en serrant les mains de Kaya dans les siennes. J'ai quelques affaires à régler au label. Quand veux-tu partir ?

-Le plus tôt. Je voudrais profiter de l'après-midi pour travailler quelques pas.

-D'accord. Je ne voudrais pas te retarder.

Lui offrant un délicat baiser sur la joue, il l'entraînait déjà vers le couloir, une main dans son dos, très bas dans son dos, épousant la courbe de ses reins. Un contact qui ne semblait pas déplaire à Kaya qui s'autorisait une brève étreinte, à la fois douce et pudique. Ses cheveux caressaient sa poitrine, son souffle effleurait sa peau.

Kamijo fermait les yeux, les frissons l'emportant vers des pensées plus désireuses qu'une simple étreinte.

-Nous devrions y aller, murmurait Kamijo, son cœur manquant un battement lorsqu'il sentit les doigts de Kaya s'accrocher à sa ceinture.

Il avait raison. S'ils tardaient trop, ils ne feraient rien. A contre-coeur, Kaya quittait ses bras et enfilait ses chaussures. Kamijo l'imitait presque aussitôt avant d'ouvrir la porte d'entrée sur une belle après-midi ensoleillée.

Ils avaient marché tranquillement jusqu'au centre-ville plutôt animé de cette fin de semaine, remontant les rues de Tôkyô, Kaya au bras de Kamijo. Le temps ensoleillé de ce début de printemps devait sans doute y être pour quelque chose. Après tout, l'hiver avait été un peu rude, le froid et la neige ayant rythmé chaque journée. Maintenant que le soleil revenait réchauffer la ville, les habitants en profitaient. Cependant, les deux jeunes hommes n'auraient pas cette chance. Ils se contenteraient de passer devant les devantures et d'observer les cerisiers à nouveau florissants, parsemant les rues de leurs délicats pétales roses.

-Ç'aurait pu être une après-midi agréable si le travail ne t'avais pas retenu, dit Kamijo, apercevant à quelques mètres les portes d'un studio de danse. J'aurais voulu profiter des cerisiers avec toi.

-L'après-midi est longue, lui répondit Kaya dans un léger sourire.

Kamijo comprenait le sens de ce sourire et le sous-entendu qu'il dissimulait. Cependant, la baie vitrée du studio leur rappelait ce pour quoi ils étaient venus.

-Je t'appelle lorsque j'ai terminé, lui dit Kaya, lui offrant une étreinte.

Ses bras s'accrochaient à son cou tout en se serrant contre lui, savourant ces derniers instants en sa compagnie, rendue plus agréable par les lèvres de Kamijo qui venaient effleurer sa joue comme une délicate caresse, indifférent aux regards des passants qui se posaient sur eux. Certains les observaient avec affection, d'autres avec dégoût mais peu leur importait, Kaya se risquant même à venir effleurer les lèvres de Kamijo en un léger baiser.

-Tu vas être attendu, murmurait Kamijo d'une voix douce.

-Je sais.

Ce fut ses seuls mots avant qu'il ne quitte son étreinte et disparaisse derrière la porte du studio qui se refermait sur lui.

C'était un endroit calme, parsemé de miroirs. Une musique résonnait dans la salle de répétitions. Ses danseurs étaient donc déjà là, lui rappelant son retard. Néanmoins, les savoir ici l'angoissait aussi. Ochi était-il présent ? Il n'en savait rien et craignait de se retrouver face à lui au vu des derniers événements.

-Kaya, tu es là ! s'égayait une femme lorsqu'il entrait dans une vaste salle.

A nouveau, il retrouvait ces miroirs qui tapissaient les murs, lui renvoyant son reflet de toutes parts. Mais pas seulement. Chacun de ses danseurs semblaient se dédoubler.

-Excuse-moi, Tomoki. Ça ne me ressemble pas d'être en retard.

-Tu as sûrement une bonne raison. Mais je ne te demande pas de te justifier, sourit Tomoki en s'approchant de lui, un sourire étirant ses lèvres.

Kaya l'appréciait particulièrement. C'était une petite femme douce et compréhensive, ouverte d'esprit. Jamais elle ne l'avait jugé, pour quelque raison que ce soit. Elle avait accepté sans aucun préjugé son apparence féminine, tant sur ses vêtements que sur le fait qu'il se maquille, mais aussi sa relation avec Ochi qu'elle aurait pu trouver nuisante à leur travail, mais non. Tomoki l'avait même encouragé tant il était heureux.

-Allez, viens, disait-elle, enjouée tout en prenant sa main dans la sienne. Ton doux compagnon t'attends !

Tomoki avait prononcé ces mots avec une telle insouciance... Mais comment lui en vouloir alors qu'elle ne savait pas, qu'il ne disait rien ? Il ne pouvait pas. Il ne voulait pas l'impliquer dans ses problèmes. Elle avait déjà bien assez à gérer. Il fallait bien le dire, Tomoki se démenait pour eux, à s'occuper de l'administration, organiser des événements, leur trouver des salles, sans compter sa vie privée. Sachant cela, Kaya ne souhaitait pas y mêler ses ennuis, ni même éveiller ses soupçons. Voilà pourquoi il la suivait en silence, sans la contrer.

-Mon tendre compagnon, s'élevait une voix qu'il n'eut aucun mal à reconnaître alors qu'il entrait dans la salle de danse.

Un homme s'approchait, une main tendue vers lui, le sourire aux lèvres. Il était visiblement ravi de le voir bien que ce n'en soit pas réciproque. Mais Kaya savait que l'éviter était impossible. Ochi faisait partie de ses danseurs. Les autres ne comprendraient pas s'il réagissait mal. Il prit donc sur lui, le cœur battant, la peur au ventre.

-Si tout le monde est là, nous pouvons commencer, dit Kaya.

Le jeune homme se plaçait devant un imposant miroir, dos à ses danseurs. Il esquivait soigneusement le regard de Ochi. Malgré tout, il le sentait passer sur lui, pesant et insistant, comme si son compagnon cherchait à le déshabiller de ses yeux. En d'autres circonstances, il aurait apprécié mais là, il avait du mal à le supporter.

-Je serais à côté si vous avez besoin de moi, disait Tomoki.

Leur adressant un dernier sourire, elle quittait la salle de danse.

Deux heures de répétitions, à revoir certains pas, certains gestes et à essayer certaines suggestions que ses danseurs lui proposaient. Kaya était plutôt satisfait de cette séance. Malgré la présence de Ochi, il y avait passé un agréable moment.

-Je dois y aller, disait l'un des danseurs.

-Pourquoi partir si vite ? sourit Ochi en s'approchant de Kaya qui reculait. Nous avons encore bien le temps quelques moments ensemble. L'après-midi ne fait que commencer.

-Je suis attendu... répondit Kaya, trahi par l'anxiété qui perçait sa voix.

-Ne serait-ce pas ce bel homme blond pour lequel tu m'as laissé? Celui qui aura trouvé comment t'influencer et te voler à moi ? Pourtant, tu sais à quel point je t'aime, Kaya...

-Tu ne m'as jamais aimé...

-Comment oses-tu en douter ?

Chacun des mots de Ochi étaient accompagnés de caresses fougueuses, sans la moindre douceur. Même cette main qui glissait autour de sa taille n'avait rien de délicat.

-Mon amour, reprit-il, son autre main remontant sur lui. Il est temps de leur montrer à quel point ce corps m'appartient.

Ses doigts s'accrochaient aussitôt à la fermeture éclair de sa robe blanche qu'il ouvrit rapidement dans un sourire amusé, tant par la peur qu'il pouvait lire dans le regard de Kaya mais aussi par ses tentatives de se libérer de ses bras qui l'enfermait dans un puissant étau.

-Ochi... soufflait Kaya. Arrête...

Le cœur affolé, il tentait une nouvelle fois de se débattre sous les yeux de ses danseurs qui n'osaient intervenir. Ils restaient éloignés, certains avec le sourire aux lèvres, d'autres n'exprimant que la gêne ou le dégoût. D'ailleurs, ils ne tardaient pas à quitter la salle de danse.

-Ils ont l'âme sensible, dirait-on ! riait Ochi.

Il ne se départissait pas de son sourire malsain qui étirait ses lèvres, prenant toujours plus de plaisir à sentir Kaya s'agiter contre lui alors qu'il le mettait à nu, dévoilant peu à peu un corps meurtri, parsemé de bleus et de coupures.

-Tu es bien mieux ainsi... disait-il dans un murmure à son oreille.

-Comment peux-tu le traiter ainsi ? s'indignait l'un des danseurs, un beau jeune homme à la chevelure argentée.

-Mon cher Sawa... Tu ne comprendras que lorsque l'amour que tu éprouveras te consumeras jusqu'à en perdre la raison.

-Ce n'est plus de l'amour que tu ressens pour lui... Tu le tortures !

-Oh, quelle belle preuve d'affection, s'amusait Ochi. Éprouverais-tu secrètement des sentiments à son égard ?

-Il n'y a pas besoin d'amour pour ne pas tolérer ce que tu fais.

-Ce n'est pas comme si il refusait. Vois comme il est docile. Il ne le dit pas, mais mes caresses le font frémir, n'est-ce pas, Kaya ?

Des mots auxquels Kaya ne répondit pas, enfermé dans un profond mutisme face aux mains de Ochi qui le parcourait. Elles dessinaient chacune de ses formes, de son cou qu'il embrassait parfois, à sa poitrine, jusqu'à ses cuisses et son intimité qu'il effleurait. Ses mains devenaient en cet instant plus désireuses, plus sauvages.

-Kaya... murmurait doucement Sawa devant la léthargie du jeune homme.

Ce qui ne fit que rendre les caresses de Ochi plus intenses, volant à Kaya un sanglot étouffé par un gémissement de douleur lorsque la main de son tortionnaire s'enroulait autour de son poignet blessé.

C'en était trop pour Sawa. Il ne pouvait pas rester ainsi sans agir, à regarder Ochi le torturer sans aucun remords. Évidemment, compter sur les autres danseurs n'était pas gagné. Ils semblaient apprécier le spectacle. Il se retrouvait donc seul. Peu importait. De même que les conséquences qui s'ensuivraient à l'instant où la colère l'aurait envahi. D'ailleurs, il peinait à la contenir et savait que ce combat intérieur qu'il menait était vain lorsque son poing allait s'écraser avec violence sur le visage du jeune homme, le faisant reculer de plusieurs pas.

Incrédule, Ochi restait un instant sans réaction, le souffle court et les traits crispés de rage. Si ses poings ne s'étaient pas refermés sur eux-même, sans doute qu'il aurait répondu à son geste. Au lieu de cela, il se contentait de laisser échapper un rire incontrôlable.

-N'oublie pas de remercier ton sauveur, sourit Ochi, passant sa main sur sa joue rougie.

Malgré une petite douleur dans la mâchoire, il s'amusait de la situation. L'intervention de Sawa avait rendu le jeu plus intéressant et il se ferait une joie d'y participer. Mais dans l'immédiat, il se contenterait de se retirer, dans l'attente d'un moment plus propice.

Ochi disparut dans un rire, laissant Kaya nu et sans réaction. Il restait là, debout, tête baissée, le visage humide de larmes qu'il ne tentait pas de retenir. Ce fut difficile pour Sawa de le voir ainsi, si fragile et vulnérable. Si son cœur se serrait, il ne pouvait qu'imaginer ce que son ami ressentait.

-Je suis désolé... disait Sawa avec douceur, s'avançant vers lui. Je n'aurais peut-être pas dû intervenir, mais je ne pouvais pas le laisser te faire endurer une telle chose. Comment ose-t-il prétendre t'aimer... ?

Il n'aurait sans doute jamais de réponse et ce n'était pas le silence de Kaya qui allait l'aider. D'ailleurs, avait-il seulement entendu ce qu'il venait de dire ? Ce n'était que peu probable. Il s'était enfermé sur lui-même et rien ne semblait le faire réagir. Ni ses mots, ni ses mains qui effleuraient sa peau pour le revêtir de son dessous en dentelle blanche et de sa robe immaculée qu'il remontait sur lui, recouvrant son corps.

Même si parfois, Kaya avait eu quelques légers mouvements de recul, il n'avait pas résisté bien qu'au fond de lui, il craignait chacun de ses gestes.

-Je ne te veux pas de mal...

-Kaya ! résonnait subitement la voix de Tomoki.

Elle arrivait précipitamment vers eux, l'air vraiment inquiète. Mais elle n'avait pas pensé que son éclat de voix ferait peur à Kaya qui se réfugiait inconsciemment dans les bras de Sawa.

-J'ai entendu Ochi discuter. Pardonne-moi, je ne savais pas...

-Si tu n'es pas contre, je pense qu'il vaut mieux reporter les répétitions, proposa Sawa.

-Oui... Oui, bien sûr, répondait la jeune femme. Je vais prévenir son compagnon. Reste bien avec lui, s'il-te plaît...

Sawa aurait voulu lui rappeler que Ochi était son fiancé cependant, les mots du jeune homme lui revenaient en tête et il en comprenait à présent le sens lorsque Tomoki fut repartie. Cela soulevait néanmoins une autre question. Kaya et son fiancé étaient séparés. Qui pouvait donc bien être ce « bel homme blond » dont Ochi avait parlé ?

-Kamijo arrive, fit Tomoki en revenant avec un verre d'eau fraîche qu'elle tendit à Kaya.

Un peu hésitant, il l'acceptait néanmoins sans oser lui accorder un regard, ne faisant que mouiller ses lèvres avant de lui rendre. Il n'avait pas envie de boire, seulement qu'on le laisse tranquille, qu'on ne le touche pas.

-Allons nous installer, proposa Sawa, entraînant déjà Kaya vers un large banc au fond de la salle sur lequel ils s'assirent.

-Pourquoi n'as-tu rien dit pour Ochi ? voulut savoir Tomoki, prenant place à leurs côtés.

Mais Kaya restait silencieux. Il se posait des questions. Que savait exactement Tomoki et comment savait-elle qui est son compagnon alors que Ochi était le seul à savoir ?

-Qui est Kamijo ? s'enquit Sawa avec curiosité.

-L'homme qui partage sa vie et qui, je l'espère, le rendra heureux.

Ces simples mots confirmèrent ce qu'il pensait, mais certaines choses lui échappait encore. Indéniablement, des choses que pourraient savoir Tomoki. Toutefois, elle ne dirait rien et il doutait que Kaya ait très envie d'en entendre parler. Pas plus qu'il ne voudrait que cela s'ébruite.

-Tu sais ce qu'il lui fait endurer, n'est-ce pas ? se risquait Sawa.

-Tomoki, résonnait une voix familière avant qu'enfin, Kamijo n'apparaisse dans l'embrasure de la porte qu'il traversait d'un pas rapide, ne laissant pas à l'interpellée le temps de répondre.

Ses traits étaient emprunt d'inquiétude et il semblait, lui aussi, se poser beaucoup de questions.

-J'ai fais au mieux, mais il est choqué... répondit tristement Tomoki.

-Je te remercie d'avoir prit soin de lui.

D'un geste amical, Kamijo posait un instant sa main sur son épaule. A quelques pas de lui, Kaya n'avait pas réagit, blottit dans les bras d'un jeune homme qu'il ne connaissait pas mais qui, à l'évidence, semblait beaucoup l'apprécier.

Sans gestes brusques, il passait une main dans les cheveux de Kaya. Un simple contact qui le crispait, lui volant un imperceptible gémissement alors qu'il enfouissait un peu plus son visage contre l'épaule de Sawa.

-Calme-toi, fit Sawa d'une voix douce. Ce n'est que Kamijo.

Évoquer son prénom devait sûrement le rassurer et il osait même un timide regard, découvrant la tristesse et l'inquiétude dans ses yeux bleus qui d'ordinaire étaient emplis d'affection et de tendresse.

-Tu as l'air si triste... murmurait Kamijo, l'un de ses doigts essuyant une larme sur le visage déjà humide de Kaya. Que t'a-t-il encore fait endurer... ?

Évidemment, il n'attendait aucune réponse, ses mots étant plus une constatation qu'une question. Il laisserait seulement Kaya lui en parler dès lors qu'il s'en sentirait prêt, bien que Tomoki lui en avait déjà fait part lorsqu'il l'avait eue au téléphone. Dans l'immédiat, il ne pouvait que le réconforter, lui offrant une douce étreinte contre laquelle le jeune homme se laissait aller sans un mot.

-Je te ramène à la maison. Un peu de tranquillité te fera le plus grand bien, disait Kamijo, le gardant serré contre lui.

Le relevant doucement, libéré des bras de Sawa, il remerciait une nouvelle fois Tomoki et le jeune danseur de leur prévenance envers son compagnon puis il laissait la salle de danse derrière lui.

Les quelques heures qui précédèrent la nuit avaient été longues. Kaya n'avait prononcé aucun mot et avait refusé de manger, prostré sur le canapé, le regard lointain et recroquevillé sur lui-même jusqu'à ce que Kamijo le mette au lit, déposant sur ses lèvres un délicat baiser. Mais malgré toute la douceur qu'il y mit, Kaya ne lui offrit aucune réponse. Il semblait même à Kamijo ressentir une sorte de réticence.

Blessé, il s'allongeait à ses côtés, se pelotonnant sous les couvertures et s'endormit.


	5. Chapter 5

CHAPITRE 5

Un mois venait de passer et Kaya ne sortait toujours pas de son mutisme. Kamijo ne savait plus quoi faire. Son compagnon ne parlait plus, ses nuits étaient hantées de cauchemars, sans oublier qu'il ne se nourrissait que très peu.

-Je n'en peux plus, Kaya... disait Kamijo avec tristesse en venant s'asseoir près de lui sur le canapé, le cœur serré. Te voir comme ça me fait mal. Quoi que je fasse, rien ne te soulage... Je n'y arriverais pas si tu ne m'aides pas...

Une nouvelle fois, le silence lui renvoyait ses mots. Kaya restait impassible, l'esprit enfermé quelque part, hors d'atteinte.

Blessé, Kamijo refoulait les larmes qui menaçaient de le trahir, laissant le salon pour regagner sa chambre. Il n'allumait pas la lumière, préférant l'obscurité de la nuit qui serait sûrement de meilleure compagnie. Seule la luminosité de son écran d'ordinateur éclairait la pièce. Travailler lui ferait du bien et il penserait à autre chose. Du moins l'espérait-il. Mais malgré ses doigts qui pianotaient sur le clavier, les mots qui apparaissaient sur cette page blanche, il n'arrivait pas à se concentrer. Et sa tête qui lui lançait n'arrangeait rien. Dormir lui ferait sans doute plus de bien que de rester devant son ordinateur.

Dans un soupir empli de tristesse, il l'éteignit et le referma, quittant son siège en se débarrassant de sa chemise et de son pantalon qu'il pliait soigneusement. Il ne prit pas la peine de ranger ses vêtements, il se contenterait de les laisser sur le bureau et de rejoindre son lit, se glissant sous les chaudes couvertures. Une nouvelle fois, il passerait la nuit seul, enfermé dans sa tristesse qui le rongeait petit à petit. Quelques larmes au cœur de pleurs silencieux puis il s'endormit, sombrant dans un profond sommeil.

Les derniers mots de Kamijo résonnaient encore dans l'esprit de Kaya. Ils le faisait réfléchir. Il se sentait mal, c'était évident. Le moindre contact, qu'il soit verbal ou gestuel, lui faisait peur. Il s'était alors replié sur lui-même sans penser que son comportement pourrait blesser son compagnon. Sans penser que chaque étreinte, chaque baiser qu'il lui refusait était comme un jeté d'épines qui lui transperçait le cœur. Pour la première fois, Kaya réalisait qu'il le faisait souffrir, lui faisant endurer une peine qu'il ne méritait pas alors qu'il se battait pour lui, essayant tant bien que mal de lui redonner le sourire. Et que lui offrait-il en retour ?

Se sentant coupable, le jeune homme quittait le canapé sur lequel était resté prostré et à petits pas, allait jusqu'à la chambre. Son compagnon ne comprendrait sûrement pas pourquoi il venait le réveiller en pleine nuit. Serait-il inquiet, ou rassuré ? Il ne le savait pas. Ce qu'il savait néanmoins, était qu'il voulait le retrouver, sentir de nouveau la délicatesse de ses étreintes, la douceur de ses lèvres et la chaleur de son corps. Le retrouver, tout simplement.

Après toute la douleur qu'il lui avait causé, Kaya n'aspirait plus qu'à le réconforter. Il lui offrirait alors la plus belle chose qu'il pourrait lui donner.

-Cette nuit, je serais tien... murmurait-il en se débarrassant d'une élégante robe de satin bleu.

Avec soin, il la pliait et la déposait sur un coin du bureau avant de venir se glisser sous les couvertures qu'il ramenait sur lui. Enveloppé de ce cocon chaleureux, aux côtés de son compagnon, Kaya se sentait un peu mieux mais pas serein. Le visage endormi de Kamijo ne laissait transparaître que la tristesse, ravivant ainsi sa culpabilité.

-Je suis tellement désolé... dit-il tout bas, en l'étreignant doucement.

Son front contre le sien, une main glissant sur la taille de son compagnon, il lui offrait plusieurs baisers, tendres et délicats qui effleuraient ses lèvres. Elles n'avaient rien perdu de leur douceur.

-Je t'en prie... Pardonne-moi...

Sa voix se nouait alors qu'il scellait une nouvelle fois ses lèvres à celles de Kamijo dans une douce caresse. Un baiser auquel le jeune homme répondait, relevant la tête, bien que ses yeux restaient dissimulés sous ses paupières. Et son esprit embrumé ne l'aidait pas vraiment à revenir à la réalité, cependant, sa peau lui renvoyait de légers frissons qui le parcourait et la sensation d'une main dans son dos, un souffle caressant sa nuque qui lui volait un imperceptible soupir.

Inconsciemment, Kamijo le rapprochait contre lui, le contact de sa peau sur la sienne éveillant en lui une étrange sensation oubliée depuis longtemps. Une sensation que Kaya faisait à nouveau naître, l'intensifiant lorsque ses baisers devenaient plus désireux, embrassant chaque parcelle de son corps à mesure qu'il descendait vers sa poitrine. Sa langue le caressait, le provoquait, jouant avec son mamelon qu'il mordillait parfois. Sous ses gestes, il le sentait réagir, légèrement frissonnant tandis qu'il le parcourait davantage, sa main se faufilant subrepticement entre ses cuisses qu'il effleurait du bout des doigts, rendant son jeu plus intense.

Retrouvant peu à peu ses esprits, Kamijo s'autorisait une étreinte, mêlée à un imperceptible gémissement de plaisir lorsque les lèvres de Kaya se raffermissaient sur son mamelon, lui volant un soupir alors qu'il lui rendait ses caresses, dessinant chaque courbe de son corps tout en invitant le jeune homme à continuer.

Ce que Kaya ne refusait pas. Doucement, sa main remontait sur les hanches de Kamijo jusqu'à ce que ses doigts accrochent son sous-vêtement dont il ne tardai pas à l'en débarrasser. Et dès l'instant où il fut mis à nu, le jeune homme devenait plus entreprenant, ses caresses s'approchant toujours plus de son intimité, le provoquant un peu plus lorsque son compagnon lui répondait, assaillit par les frissons d'un désir qu'il ne dissimulait pas.

-Kaya... murmurait-il simplement, dans un souffle devenu irrégulier.

Entendre le doux son de sa voix attisait un peu plus le désir de Kaya qui délaissait sa poitrine pour revenir vers sa nuque puis ses lèvres qu'il scellait en un langoureux baiser que Kamijo lui rendait plus ardent qu'il ne lui donnait tout en l'étreignant plus fermement contre lui. Son cœur battait si fort dans sa poitrine qu'il crut le sentir imploser alors qu'il faisait basculer Kaya sans quitter ses lèvres. A son tour, il le provoquait. Ses mains glissaient sur lui, caressant son corps avec tendresse, le dévêtait puis le parcourait de baisers, son souffle effleurant sa peau à mesure qu'il descendait jusqu'à la poitrine du jeune homme. Sa langue cherchait à lui voler des gémissements qui échappaient déjà à Kaya, l'un d'eux devenant un doux soupir lorsque les lèvres de Kamijo se refermaient sur son mamelon, le mordillant légèrement.

Mêlée à ses baisers, sa main devenait plus désireuse, caressant son intimité dès lors que Kaya l'y invitait de ses jambes qui s'écartaient. Kamijo n'en comprit que trop bien le sens et entreprit de donner à son compagnon davantage de plaisir. Laissant sa poitrine, ses lèvres déposaient de nouveaux baisers sur son corps, parcourant son ventre, ses hanches puis son intimité que sa langue provoquait.

Kaya se courbait sous ses gestes, envahit de frissons, son souffle se saccadant peu à peu. Ses hanches suivaient les mouvements de son compagnon, ne faisant que l'attiser, d'autant plus qu'il le provoquait à son tour, laissant ses mains le parcourir, caresser sa poitrine, effleurer son intimité avec un désir non dissimulé, volant à Kamijo un gémissement qu'il ne put retenir lorsqu'il scellait ses lèvres aux siennes, l'emportant au cœur d'un tendre baiser.

-Je te veux... soufflait Kaya. Je veux être tien... Unis-moi à toi...

Ses mots exprimaient plus qu'un simple désir. Ils trahissaient une volonté sincère. En cet instant, Kamijo ne pouvait douter de son amour et ce fut en lui offrant un nouveau baiser qu'il pénétrait doucement en lui, guidé par la main de Kaya et ses hanches qui bougeaient au rythme de ses va-et-vient, les rendant parfois plus rapides et plus profonds, bientôt trahi par des gémissements de plaisir, ravissant Kamijo qui n'aspirait qu'à le combler.

Heureux de l'entendre ainsi, il se laissait transporter par ses émotions, intensifiant son jeu tout en restant délicat, mêlant ses mouvements à la douce caresse de sa main qui le parcourait et revenait le provoquer d'un subtil jeu de doigts effleurant son mamelon. Ce simple geste suffit à voler à Kaya un gémissement plus prononcé, comme si le désir qu'il ressentait venait subitement de se décupler pour quelques secondes.

Kamijo n'en était pas moins insensible. A travers ses propres mouvements de hanches, il pouvait ressentir le désir de celui qui devenait son amant, à la recherche d'émotions plus intenses, de plus de frissons alors que les mains de Kaya le caressait encore, l'amenant jusque dans ses dernières limites qu'il peinait à ne pas franchir. Elles eurent cependant raison de lui. Et de Kaya.

S'abandonnant tous deux à leur désir, leur corps s'entrelaçait en une affectueuse étreinte, se serrant l'un contre l'autre, le souffle court et le cœur battant.

-Je t'aime... murmurait Kaya à l'oreille de son compagnon.

Pour toute réponse, Kamijo déposait un baiser dans le creux de sa nuque, revenant vers ses lèvres qu'il scellait aux siennes avec passion avant qu'ils ne sombrent dans un sommeil serein et paisible.

La journée qui suivit cette nuit où ils s'étaient donné l'un à l'autre n'avait pas ressemblé aux précédentes. Elle avait été plus sereine et apaisante, leurs retrouvailles plus douces. Kaya n'avait pas quitté les bras de Kamijo qui le serrait contre lui, installés sur un banc de ce parc que Kaya appréciait.

-J'aimerais t'emmener quelque part, commençait Kaya sans bouger, une délicate brise caressant ses cheveux châtain.

-Où veux-tu m'emmener ? s'étonnait Kamijo, penchant la tête pour le regarder.

-Et bien, je voudrais que tu sois présent à ce concert, ce soir.

-Un concert ? Tu ne m'en as pas parlé.

-Tomoki me l'a rappelé en m'appelant. Avec tout ce qui s'est passé ces derniers jours, j'avoue avoir oublié.

-Les concerts sont des moments qui te tiennent tellement à cœur que j'ai un peu de mal à comprendre comment tu as pu ne pas t'en souvenir, fit remarquer Kamijo.

-Je sais... répondait simplement Kaya qui se blottissait davantage contre lui.

Kamijo lui offrit la protection de ses bras que le jeune homme recherchait en raffermissant seulement son étreinte sur son compagnon. La douce brise qui les caressait toujours effleurait leurs cheveux et leur faisait parvenir le subtil parfum des roses autour d'eux.

-Dis-moi... reprit Kaya, un peu hésitant. Lorsque je t'ai avoué mon attirance pour toi, six ans plus tôt, pourquoi as-tu rejeté mes avances ?

-Je me suis posé beaucoup de questions après ton départ. Lorsque tu m'as laissé seul le soir où je t'ai raccompagné chez toi, je me suis demandé si je pouvais vraiment aimer un homme. Si j'étais capable de t'apporter le bonheur que tu méritais.

-Je peux comprendre que ce soit déroutant.

-Qu'as-tu ressenti ? voulut savoir Kamijo.

-Aimer une personne qui ne soit pas du sexe opposé est une chose que la société ne conçoit pas.

-C'est un sujet délicat.

-Mes parents m'ont rejeté pour avoir aimé un homme, lui dit Kaya, la voix emplie de tristesse.

-Je comprends mieux pourquoi tu disais ne pas vouloir les déranger. Et ta sœur ?

-Nomico a suivi mes parents...

-J'imagine qu'ils ne prennent plus de tes nouvelles.

-Non, aucunes, murmurait le jeune homme dans un soupir.

-Ils t'ont vraiment abandonné juste parce que tu es différent... réalisait Kamijo.

-Je m'y suis habitué, même si ça fait mal.

-Certes, mais la solitude reste.

-C'est une chose à laquelle on se fait. Après tout, je ne sais pas vraiment ce qu'est l'affection.

-Tes parents ne t'en donnaient-ils pas ?

-Ma famille s'est peu à peu éloignée de moi dès l'instant où j'ai enfilé ma première robe. Ils m'ont complètement dénigré lorsque j'ai commencé à me maquiller.

-Leur comportement me rend triste, avouait Kamijo, déposant un baiser sur son front, indifférent aux regards des passants qui les observaient, certains avec mépris, d'autres avec des yeux attendris qu'accompagnait un sourire parfois timide.

De temps à autre, Kaya les surprenait, ne comprenant que trop bien le sens de leur réserve. Un soupir attristé lui échappait.

-Ochi sera là, ce soir... murmurait Kaya avec peu de conviction.

-Rassure-toi, tu ne risques rien, lui dit Kamijo. Tomoki gardera un œil sur lui. D'ailleurs, elle doit sûrement déjà t'attendre.

-Tu as raison.

Se décalant de son compagnon à qui il offrit un doux baiser, Kaya se relevait en lui tendant ses mains, pensant à Tomoki qui s'inquiéterait probablement de ne pas le voir. D'autant plus qu'il ne lui avait donné aucunes nouvelles depuis cet après-midi au studio de danse. Non, il ne devait plus y penser. Il ne ferait que se faire davantage de mal et il serait de nouveau assaillit de mauvais souvenirs. Quant à Kamijo, il risquerait de le perdre et il n'était pas certain de pouvoir le retenir une seconde fois.

-Je t'aime, soufflait Kamijo à son oreille alors qu'il l'enlaçait avec tendresse.

-Mon dernier souffle est tien... répondit Kaya, tout bas.

Cette promesse résonnait encore en eux lorsque, main dans la main, leurs doigts lovés l'un à l'autre, ils quittèrent ce parc si paisible et silencieux.

La délicate brise printanière qui les effleurait, les suivant tout du long se faisait plus chaleureuse cependant qu'ils avaient remontés une allée pavée bordée de cerisiers en fleurs. Comme chaque année, au printemps, leur floraison était admirée par les touristes et les habitants qui se plaisaient à partager un repas entre amis ou en famille. Malheureusement, ils n'auraient pas le temps de partager cet instant. D'autres devoirs les appelaient mais ce n'était qu'un moment remis à plus tard. Le printemps ne faisait que commencer et avant qu'il ne se termine, ils seraient revenus profiter d'un doux soleil chaleureux sous l'un de ses magnifiques cerisiers.

Un imposant bâtiment se dressait devant eux. Son architecture laissait supposer sa modernité. De même que son intérieur. De sombres murs gris subtilement éclairés de lumières blanches conféraient à ce lieu une ambiance apaisante, davantage accentuée par d'agréables sons leur parvenant de la scène.

-Kaya, je suis ravie de te revoir ! s'égayait une voix féminine qui se rapprochait d'eux, un jeune homme blond à ses côtés.

-Tomoki, Sawa !

-Tu as l'air d'aller mieux, sourit Sawa. Merci de t'être occupé de lui, Kamijo.

-C'est mon rôle, répondit celui-ci en glissant une main autour de la taille de Kaya qu'il enlaçait d'un geste protecteur.

-Les répétitions sont terminées ? s'enquit Kaya.

-Oui, l'informait Tomoki. Nous n'attendions plus que toi pour les derniers réglages. Sawa va t'accompagner.

-Je te retrouve très vite.

Déposant un baiser pudique sur la joue de son compagnon qu'il serrait contre lui, Kaya acceptait la main que Sawa lui tendait avant de l'entraîner derrière une porte adjacente qui se refermait doucement.

-Tomoki... commençait Kamijo sitôt qu'ils furent seuls. Tu n'ignores pas ce qu'il s'est passé avec Ochi. Kaya a peur...

-Il ne craint plus rien. Ochi ne fait plus parti des danseurs.

-Kaya serait ravi de l'apprendre. Quand as-tu prit cette décision ?

-Je l'ai convoqué le lendemain. J'espère que Kaya se sentira mieux.

-Il a été difficile de le relever.

-J'imagine ce que tu as pu endurer. Dis-moi, veux-tu assister aux répétitions de Kaya ?

-Volontiers, sourit Kamijo.

D'un signe de la main, Tomoki l'invitait à la suivre. Franchissant le seuil de cette même porte qu'avait empruntée Sawa et son compagnon, ils arrivèrent dans un long couloir plongé dans la pénombre qui les ramènerait jusqu'à une vaste salle. La musique y résonnait toujours, parfois douce, parfois plus agressive et enfin, la voix de Kaya qui s'élevait par moment en de puissantes envolées.

Chaque fois qu'il l'entendait, Kamijo se laissait transporter. La voix de son compagnon, à la fois emplie d'émotions et de puissance, lui volait d'imperceptibles frissons, davantage prononcés lorsqu'il pénétrait un peu plus dans la pièce. Enfin, il le vit, là, au milieu d'une imposante scène. Les mains accrochées à un micro sur trépied, les yeux fermés, Kaya semblait comme envahi par ce qu'il ressentait. En cet instant, il lui paraissait si fragile, enfermé là où il ne pouvait l'atteindre. Et lorsqu'il ouvrait les yeux, son regard se perdait dans le vide, comme si il ne le voyait pas malgré sa présence.

-Ne le dérangeons pas. Allons l'attendre en salle de préparation, lui dit Tomoki, posant une main amicale sur son bras.

Sur ces mots, elle passait devant lui, le conduisant vers une porte dissimulée dans un petit renfoncement sur leur droite, qu'elle ouvrit. Une lumière vive se déversait dans un nouveau couloir, un peu plus animé. Le personnel passait d'une pièce à l'autre d'un pas pressé, certains les bras chargés de matériel, d'autres seulement quelques dossiers.

-La salle de préparation est juste là, l'informait Tomoki, lui désignant une pièce au fond du couloir qu'elle remontait déjà.

Sur le côté, un autre couloir, plus étroit et sombre. La voix de Kaya l'emplissait, comme lointaine mais même ainsi, Kamijo pouvait en percevoir sa puissance qui semblait le traverser une fois encore.

-Avec une telle voix, il pourrait percer davantage si il n'était pas si renfermé, murmurait une voix grave, un jeune homme aux cheveux noirs rehaussés d'un regard émeraude.

-Tu sais bien que les producteurs veulent des artistes qui attirent l'attention, disait un autre. Et puis, sa préférence pour les hommes n'est pas très bien acceptée.

-Est-ce un problème pour juger de la performance d'un artiste ? intervint Kamijo, contrarié. Sous prétexte qu'il n'a pas la même orientation sexuelle, on se donne le droit de le rejeter ? Si il se renferme, c'est bien à cause de ce genre de préjugés !

-Tout le monde se calme, les coupa Tomoki, faisant reculer Kamijo d'une main sur l'épaule. Kazuki, Asato, ne vous avais-je rien dit à ce sujet ? D'ailleurs, n'avez-vous pas mieux à faire ? Allez donc vous préparer.

Les deux jeunes hommes, de jeunes danseurs, tous deux vêtus d'une chemise raffinée en satin blanc aux manches bouffantes et d'un pantalon de vinyle noir, baissèrent la tête. Ils ne relevaient pas les yeux lorsqu'ils passèrent devant Kaya qui venait les rejoindre, le regard triste.

-Tu as entendu, n'est-ce pas ? demandait Kamijo, de sa voix douce et suave.

-Oui, répondait Kaya, tout bas.

-Je suis désolé de t'avoir imposé ça.

-Ce n'est rien. Je suis habitué à ces remarques...

Un léger sourire se dessinait sur ses lèvres, mais derrière lui, Kamijo ressentait la tristesse qu'il dissimulait. Dans un élan de tendresse, il vint le serrer contre lui, offrant à son compagnon une douce étreinte. Au cœur de ses bras, Kaya se laissait aller, fermant les yeux en tentant de réprimer ces quelques larmes naissantes, essayant de ne pas penser aux mots des deux jeunes danseurs.

-N'y fais pas attention, fit Tomoki en caressant ses cheveux châtain. Ils n'ont pas réalisé la portée de leurs paroles.

Pour toute réponse, Kaya acquiesçait d'un petit signe de tête, s'accrochant à la chemise de Kamijo sans que sa voix ne se fasse entendre.

-Te souviens-tu de cette jolie robe que tu as dessiné ?

-La bleue aux voiles et dentelles noires ? demandait Kaya sans grande conviction.

-Il est temps d'aller l'essayer, lui sourit Kamijo.

Croyant avoir mal entendu, le regard étonné de Kaya passait de Tomoki à son compagnon. Avait-elle réellement fait créer cette robe qu'il avait mit tant de cœur à dessiner ?

-Tu n'y crois pas, n'est-ce pas ? dit Tomoki, un sourire malicieux aux lèvres.

Elle ne s'en départissait pas lorsqu'elle lui prit la main pour l'emmener vers une pièce adjacente sur sa gauche, plus petite, plus sombre, seulement éclairée d'un faible halo de lumière, cependant loin d'être suffisant pour distinguer les détails. Mais dès l'instant où elle pressait un interrupteur, Kaya ne pouvait manquer de remarquer, accrochée à un patère et maintenue d'un cintre, une élégante robe-bustier qui ne lui était pas inconnue. Il en restait interdit.

-Tu as vraiment... commençait-il.

-Ravie de voir qu'elle te plaît, dit Tomoki avec entrain. Viens l'essayer !

Ne lui laissant pas le temps de répondre, la jeune femme l'entraînait avec elle vers le patère au fond de la pièce, décrochait le cintre et lui tendit la robe.

-Tu n'aurais... pas dû... bégayait Kaya, gêné en serrant le vêtement contre lui.

-Plus un mot, le coupait Tomoki avec douceur. Et puis, ton compagnon a aussi participé.

Étonné, Kaya se retournait et croisait le regard de Kamijo, adossé contre l'embrasure de la porte. Le jeune homme semblait ravi de son trouble.

-Merci... dit seulement Kaya, les joues roses en tendant un bras vers son compagnon.

Kamijo ne le fit pas attendre et vint l'enlacer contre lui en une délicate étreinte, déposant un baiser pudique sur son front.

-Montre-moi à quel point elle te va, chuchotait-il à son oreille.

-Tes danseurs sont prêts, ajoutait Tomoki. Ils n'attendent plus que toi.

Enfin un sourire sur les lèvres de Kaya avant qu'il ne se détache des bras de Kamijo qui le conduisait déjà d'une main dans le dos vers une petite cabine encastrée dans un renfoncement.

-Je suis à côté, le rassurait Kamijo.

D'un petit signe de tête, Kaya s'enfermait dans la cabine.

Les minutes s'égrenaient et en attendant son compagnon, Kamijo avait décidé d'aller s'installer sur l'un des canapés qui meublaient la pièce adjacente à celle qu'il venait de quitter. Durant ces quelques minutes où il était seul, le jeune homme s'était livré à une sorte d'introspection, ne comprenant pas le comportement qu'avaient pu avoir les danseurs de Kaya à son égard. Ils n'avaient certes pas été insultants mais leurs paroles l'avaient tout de même atteint. Comment pouvaient-ils se permettre de tels jugements sans même avoir la moindre idée de ce qu'il avait pu endurer ?

Il valait mieux qu'il n'y pense plus, il ne ferait que s'énerver plus qu'il ne l'était déjà. Il ne voulait pas non plus gâcher la soirée de Kaya avec des tensions et des choses négatives. Il se plaisait davantage à repenser à leurs instants de bonheur partagé. Depuis qu'ils étaient ensemble, il avait enfin quelqu'un à qui se consacrer. Quelqu'un dont il devait prendre soin et qu'il aimait plus qu'il n'en avait jamais été capable. Jusqu'à sa vie qu'il était prêt à lui donner.

D'ailleurs, penser à Kaya faisait naître en lui un sentiment de solitude même si il savait que son amant n'était qu'à quelques mètres de lui.

Laissant échapper un soupir, Kamijo se calait dans le fauteuil qu'il occupait, remontant ses jambes sur l'accoudoir et ramenait ses bras contre lui en fermant les yeux. Peut-être que se reposer un peu l'aiderait à surmonter le vide que laissait Kaya lorsqu'il n'était pas près de lui. Mais alors qu'il commençait à sombrer, des bruits et des pas lui parvenait.

-J'aimerais qu'il voit, résonnait la voix de Kaya depuis la pièce voisine.

-Encore quelques minutes et tu pourras aller le retrouver, répondait Tomoki, ses mots entrecoupés de légères pulvérisations. Voilà, tu es parfait.

-Je n'ai rien de parfait...

-Ce que tu peux être modeste... Allez, file.

Le ton enjoué de Tomoki semblait être parvenu à faire sourire Kaya qui ne s'en était pas départi lorsqu'il contournait le fauteuil sur lequel était installé son compagnon. Une légère caresse sur son doux visage suffit à le faire réagir.

-Tu es magnifique... murmurait Kamijo en ouvrant les yeux.

Il l'observait attentivement. S'il n'avait pas su que ce fût Kaya, il aurait juré avoir face à lui, une petite poupée de porcelaine dont les yeux et les lèvres étaient rehaussés de noir et de rose.

-Merci, rosissait Kaya alors que Kamijo posait sur sa joue une main douce.

Fermant les yeux quelques secondes, Kaya profitait de cet instant de proximité rassurant tandis que les premiers appels de la foule, sûrement compactée devant la scène, retentissaient.

-Tout le monde est prêt, Tomoki, s'élevait la voix grave d'un homme imposant. Nous n'attendons plus que le petit.

-Je ne serais pas loin de toi, lui dit Kamijo en lui adressant un sourire apaisant.

D'un petit hochement de tête, s'encourageant d'un soupir, Kaya se relevait, embrassait timidement les lèvres de son compagnon puis s'éloignait, disparaissant derrière une porte qui se refermait sur lui.


	6. Chapter 6

CHAPITRE 6

Le public avait été enflammé.

Kamijo, qui avait vu le spectacle du fond de la salle, fut heureux de voir que Kaya avait prit un plaisir évident à remplir l'espace de la scène. Pendant deux heures où il s'était donné sans retenue, il avait eu l'impression que son amant s'était enfermé dans son cocon, comme si rien ne pouvait plus l'atteindre. Parfois reclus sur lui-même, parfois souriant et enjoué, retrouvant à certains moments cette joie de vivre qui l'animait autrefois.

Radieux et si heureux de vivre avant que son chemin ne croise celui de Ochi. Avant qu'il ne vole à son compagnon tout ce qu'il était.

-Excuse-moi de t'avoir fait attendre, résonnait la voix de Kaya, le tirant de ses pensées.

Un sursaut parcourant son corps, Kamijo se décalait du mur extérieur contre lequel il était adossé. Ses yeux se posèrent sans attendre sur son amant, chaudement enveloppé dans un élégant manteau de fourrure sombre, lui faisant brusquement prendre conscience qu'il avait froid. Son corps était transi de ce vent glacial qui traversait sa fine chemise.

-Tu es gelé, dit Kaya, ses mains frictionnant les bras de Kamijo comme pour le réchauffer.

-Kaya... s'élevait une voix féminine et cristalline derrière lui, détournant son attention de Kamijo.

Il y découvrit le regard noisette d'une jeune femme posé sur lui, élégamment vêtue d'un pantalon noir et d'un épais manteau rose à fourrure blanche. Ses cheveux châtain retombaient sur une écharpe de soie aux teintes similaires, encadrant un visage fin et délicat. Un visage que malgré les années, Kaya n'avait pas oublié.

-Nomico, murmurait -il, un peu froid tout en allant chercher les bras de Kamijo qui se refermaient sur lui. Que fais-tu là ?

-Je suis venue voir mon petit frère...

-Tu t'es souvenue de son existence ? Pourtant, tu n'as pas hésité un seul instant à lui tourner le dos et tu reviens après toutes ces années ?

-Nous étions jeunes, Kaya...

-Crois-tu que je ne comprenais pas les choses ? Que je n'avais pas mal ?

-Je n'avais pas conscience de la douleur que mes mots pouvaient te causer.

-Et tu es venue t'excuser ? Il ne fallait pas te donner cette peine.

-Kaya... Quoi que tu puisses penser, tu restes mon frè ces années passées loin de toi m'ont fait comprendre que j'ai eu tort d'agir ainsi envers toi.

-Ça ne t'a pas empêchée de t'éloigner, contra le jeune homme en prenant la main de Kamijo dans la sienne. Mais comme tu le vois, je ne suis pas arrêté de vivre pour autant.

-Qu'un homme partage ta vie n'a pas d'importance tant que tu es heureux.

-C'est pourtant l'une des raisons pour laquelle tu m'as rejeté. Toi autant que les autres pour avoir seulement aimé un homme !

-Je m'en suis voulu pour ça... répondait seulement Nomico. Je n'ai pas su t'accepter tel que tu étais.

-Tu es fermée d'esprit, rétorquait Kaya. Tu seras déçue d'apprendre que rien n'a changé. Ma vie partage toujours celles des hommes.

-Je t'ai dit que ça n'avait pas d'importance. Je veux seulement retrouver mon frère...

-Pour de nouveau me faire du mal ? Non, merci... J'ai suffisamment souffert...

-Kaya, je t'en prie... murmurait Nomico, les yeux perlés de larmes. Laisse-moi être la sœur que j'aurais dû être...

Un instant de silence s'installait où Kaya semblait vaguement perdu dans ses pensées, n'accordant aucun regard à sa sœur.

Le temps avait passé mais il n'avait pas oublié les souffrances endurées, consciemment ou non. Sans doute ne les oublierait-il jamais.

-Si tu y tiens vraiment, tu sauras quoi faire... finit par dire Kaya. Rentrons avant que tu ne tombes malade, reprit-il en se tournant vers Kamijo, tremblant de froid.

Effleurant les lèvres de son compagnon, Kaya le ramenait contre lui, espérant que ce contact parviendrait à le réchauffer ne serait-ce qu'un peu alors qu'ils s'éloignaient dans la nuit.

Restée seule, Nomico ne retenait pas son frère qu'elle regardait partir avec tristesse. Elle comprenait sa froideur, sa distance et les regards emplis de colère qu'il lui avait parfois adressé. Elle dût bien reconnaître qu'elle n'avait pas été tendre avec lui durant leur enfance et que son comportement n'avait contribué qu'à creuser ce fossé qui la séparait déjà de son petit frère.

-Ne vous inquiétez pas, s'élevait une voix douce. Après tout ce qu'il vient de vivre, il est un peu tendu, en ce moment.

-Comment ça ? se demandait Nomico, découvrant un beau jeune homme blond aux traits fins.

-Vous ne pouvez vous l'imaginer. Kaya est en apparence souriant mais il souffre beaucoup.

-J'aimerais en savoir plus. S'il-vous plaît... Je suis sa sœur...

-Sawa, se présentait enfin le jeune homme. L'un de ses danseurs. Malheureusement, je ne vais rien pouvoir vous apprendre. Si Kaya ne vous a rien dit, c'est qu'il ne le souhaite pas. D'ailleurs, il n'a jamais parlé de vous.

-Je vois... sourit tristement Nomico. Il ne m'a pas pardonné...

-Je suis désolé, dit Sawa, rabattant une belle veste de cuir sur lui avant de partir. Au revoir.

Ils n'eurent aucunes nouvelles de Nomico durant les jours qui suivirent. Cette rencontre semblait troubler Kaya qui restait pensif, perdu au milieu de souvenirs dont il n'arrivait pas à se défaire.

-Tu penses encore à ta sœur ? demandait Kamijo, effleurant son visage d'un doigt doux.

-L'avoir revue me perturbe. Elle revient comme si rien ne s'était passé. Comme si je pouvais avoir tout oublié.

-Le passé n'est pas facile à oublier. Mais tu ne dois pas le laisser te faire reculer. Je ne t'empêcherais pas de la revoir si tu le veux, seulement, je ne veux pas que tu souffres.

-Il te rattrape inévitablement lorsque tu veux le fuir, répondit Kaya en venant effleurer ses lèvres.

Dans le même temps, ses mains entouraient la taille de son compagnon qu'il faisait doucement reculer jusqu'au mur du couloir, l'y collant en laissant ses lèvres parcourir sa nuque, le haut de sa poitrine, un sourire satisfait lorsqu'il le sentait imperceptiblement frémir sous ses mains qui se faufilaient à présent sous ses vêtements.

-Que fais-tu ? soufflait Kamijo, surpris par son élan.

-Je te réchauffe, mon doux prince...

-Tu sais comment ce jeu va finir...

-Ça n'en est que plus amusant... sourit Kaya, ses mains remontant sur le corps de son amant.

Dans le même mouvement, il accompagnait ses vêtements, le dévoilant peu à peu.

-C'est dangereux... murmurait Kamijo en lui rendant ses caresses.

Il fermait les yeux, ce qui ne faisait qu'intensifier les sensations qu'il ressentait déjà, laissant sa tête retomber doucement contre le mur comme si il s'offrait un peu plus à lui. Dans un soupir de bien-être, il se laissait envahir par les ressentis qui naissaient, d'abord en frémissements tandis que les doigts de Kaya remontaient sur lui, jouant délicatement sur sa poitrine. L'autre, parcourant un instant la chute de ses reins avant de se lasser, allait dessiner la courbe de ses cuisses.

Inconsciemment, son amant l'incitait à continuer, réprimant un frisson lorsque la main de Kaya se glissait entre elles, effleurant au plus près son intimité.

-Pas ici... soufflait Kamijo.

-Ici ou ailleurs, peu importe... répliquait Kaya, amusé.

Sa main revenait doucement sur ses hanches, ouvrant le pantalon de son compagnon puis il vint sceller ses lèvres aux siennes en un délicat baiser. Mais il ne s'en contenta pas. Avec malice, il défaisait chacun des boutons de sa chemise, dévoilant peu à peu son corps jusqu'à l'en débarrasser.

Il n'en fallut pas plus à Kamijo pour lui répondre. Lui ôtant d'abord sa veste qu'il parvint à accrocher à un patère fixé au mur, il ramenait ses mains sur Kaya, le dévêtant avec subtilité. Comme toujours, il portait l'une de ces robes à volants et dentelles qui le rendait si élégant et si simple à enlever. Elle n'avait qu'à glisser sur lui pour rejoindre leurs pieds.

Maintenant que leur peau s'effleuraient, se touchant parfois, leur jeu n'en devenait que plus intense, leurs baisers plus ardents, leur corps progressivement envahi d'un désir naissant que trahissaient leurs gestes. Leur étreinte devenait plus tendre, leurs caresses plus douces alors qu'ils se détachaient du mur pour remonter le couloir et traverser le salon afin de rejoindre la chambre.

Plongée dans la pénombre, ils ne distinguaient que peu ce qui les entourait, si bien qu'ils ne sentirent le lit que lorsque leurs pieds le heurtait.

Un sourire sur les lèvres, Kamijo y allongeait Kaya sans rompre l'ardeur de leur baiser, cependant, il y renonçait pour parcourir sa nuque, puis sa poitrine. Ses doigts et sa langue y jouait avec subtilité, ne tardant pas à envahir son amant de légers frissons alors qu'il se courbait sous ses mains, comme si il lui en demandait silencieusement davantage.

Ses doigts fins se lovaient dans ses cheveux blonds, son regard noisette disparaissant derrière ses paupières, sentant son cœur battre plus fort contre sa poitrine lorsque les mains de Kamijo faisaient glisser son sous-vêtement sur ses jambes jusqu'à parvenir à l'en débarrasser. Néanmoins, il ne s'en tint pas là. Ses mains le caressait, dessinaient ses formes, la courbe de ses hanches puis son intimité dans un jeu plus subtile, désireux d'entendre un peu plus qu'un soupir.

Il ne tardait pas à être satisfait, le souffle de son amant devenant de légers gémissements qu'il cherchait à retenir.

-Ne les retiens pas, je veux t'entendre...

Comme une caresse, les mots de Kamijo effleuraient sa peau nue, parcourue de ces mêmes frissonnements qui ne cessaient de l'envahir. Mêlés aux sensations que lui provoquaient son compagnon, ce gémissement que Kaya s'efforçait de retenir lui échappait, colorant inconsciemment ses joues de rose et faisant naître une vague de chaleur.

-Libère-toi, Kaya... murmurait Kamijo en revenant vers ses lèvres qu'il scellait aux siennes en un délicat baiser.

Il n'en fallut pas plus au jeune homme pour ramener ses bras autour de lui, l'enlacer et le faire basculer avec douceur.

-A toi d'endurer ce que tu me fais endurer... sourit Kaya, ne lui laissant pas le temps de répondre que déjà, il embrassait sa nuque en de petits baisers.

L'une de ses mains le parcourait jusqu'à sa poitrine, ses doigts y jouant avec malice bien qu'il savait que ces gestes ne seraient pas suffisants pour lui voler les réactions qu'il souhaitait. Il décidait donc d'intensifier un peu plus son jeu. Abandonnant sa nuque, ses lèvres remplaçaient ses mains, sa langue le caressant en de délicates provocations.

Son compagnon semblait déjà en ressentir les effets. Son souffle se saccadaient légèrement avec l'impression que parfois, son corps se courbait sous ses mains qui descendaient vers son pantalon qu'il entreprit de faire glisser sur ses jambes, l'en débarrassant tout en entraînant son sous-vêtement dans le même mouvement. Ainsi dévoilé, Kaya pouvait enfin laisser ses mains le provoquer. Elles passaient très près de son intimité qu'il effleurait, caressait puis provoquait avec subtilité, rendant ses frissonnements plus frémissants encore, cherchant à le pousser dans ses dernières limites qui ne tardaient pas à se faire sentir.

Le désir les consumait tous deux, accentué par leur jeu devenu plus ardent, Kaya couvrant son corps de baisers à mesure qu'il se rapprochait de ses hanches, de son intimité que sa langue provoquait, ce qui ne fut pas sans voler un gémissement de plaisir à Kamijo dont les mains le caressait à son tour, rendant le souffle de son amant un peu plus court.

Encore plus désireux de l'entendre et malgré qu'il cédait peu à peu, Kaya le provoquait encore et encore, l'emmenant plus loin qu'il ne l'avait pensé.

-Kaya... soufflait Kamijo, une main s'agrippant aux draps alors que son corps se crispait, parcouru d'intenses frissons.

Il ne tiendrait plus très longtemps, il le savait. Si Kaya continuait ainsi...

-Kaya, je t'en prie...

Sa voix le suppliait presque avant qu'enfin, il ne remonte sur lui en lui offrant un tendre baiser. Sa main, dans une dernière caresse intime, scellait leur corps avec amour.

Un amour qu'ils vivaient depuis plusieurs mois, maintenant. Leur vie était paisible et Kaya avait même réussi à prendre ses marques, ce qui avait ravi Kamijo, de même que le sourire et la confiance en lui-même qu'il avait retrouvée. Il se sentait plus à l'aise et serein, bien que la solitude commençait à naître.

Kamijo était parti depuis l'après-midi au studio pour étudier avec un tout jeune groupe un nouveau projet et en tant que directeur de son label et producteur exécutif, Kaya savait qu'il se devait d'être présent. Mais il lui manquait. Devait-il attendre son retour ou aller le rejoindre ? Il dût bien admettre qu'avec ce soleil couchant, colorant le ciel d'une délicate teinte dorée, il n'hésitait pas plus longtemps.

Quittant la fenêtre d'où il observait la ville, il se rendit dans le couloir, enfilant une paire de bottines en vernis noir qu'il affectionnait particulièrement ainsi qu'une élégante veste à galons, ornée de petites chaînes qu'il décrochait du patère, embellissant une belle chemise en soie blanche et un pantalon noir. Remettant un peu d'ordre dans ses cheveux face à un petit miroir accroché au mur, il sortit.

La brise fraîche du crépuscule lui était agréable, caressant son visage et s'engouffrant parfois dans ses cheveux châtain alors qu'il remontait de petites ruelles pour regagner une grande avenue emplie de boutiques toutes plus attrayantes les unes que les autres. Cependant, il n'y prêtait aucune attention, continuant d'avancer, le sourire aux lèvres à la seule pensée que chaque pas le rapprochait de son compagnon. Au fond de lui, il en était impatient, n'aspirant qu'à retrouver la protection de ses bras et la douceur de ses lèvres. Mais son esprit s'égarait, se surprenant à penser à ces nuits qu'ils avaient partagé et qu'ils partageraient sûrement encore. Ces simples souvenirs faisaient monter le rose à ses joues et le laissait rêveur.

Une rêverie dont il fut brutalement tiré lorsqu'un homme le percutait, sortant d'une ruelle dissimulée dans un renfoncement. Il manqua de le faire tomber mais semblait ne pas s'en soucier, poursuivant sa course effrénée sans même se retourner ni s'excuser, disparaissant presque aussitôt dans la foule.

Kaya ne put l'apercevoir. Il n'essaya pas. Une vive douleur le tenaillait, enserrant son ventre dans un étau. Il ne comprenait pas pourquoi les passants le regardait avec inquiétude mais il n'y accordait aucune attention. Pas plus qu'à son sang qui glissait sur lui.

Continuant à avancer d'un pas chancelant, chacun d'eux était comme une vague d'épines qui l'assaillait, le pénétrant si profondément qu'il en pleurait. Mais peu lui importait la douleur, ses larmes rendant sa vision trouble où ses jambes tremblantes qui menaçaient de le trahir, il devait parvenir jusqu'au studio.

-Kamijo... murmurait Kaya, se tenant à un mur, le souffle court.

Il peinait à respirer. Un voile opaque s'immisçait dans son esprit. Ses forces faiblissaient. Non, pas maintenant... Pas alors qu'il était si près... Il luttait jusqu'à ce que son corps ait raison de lui.

Ses yeux se refermaient sur un regard lointain et perlé, vacillant. En cet instant, il se sentait seul et abandonné, sans personne pour l'aider, sans que Kamijo ne sache où il était. Kamijo... Son compagnon emplissait ses pensées, ses dernières pensées qui se perdaient, ce « je t'aime » qu'il ne pourrait lui dire une dernière fois, cette étreinte et ce baiser qu'il ne pourrait lui donner.

-Pardonne-moi... soufflait-il, s'effondrant entre des bras fermes qui se refermaient sur lui, l'entraînant au sol.

-Kaya... s'élevait une voix douce et familière.

Une pression sur son ventre et cette voix qu'il reconnaissait malgré toutes celles qu'il entendait.

-Regarde-moi... disait-elle de nouveau, le secouant légèrement comme pour le faire réagir.

-Kamijo... soufflait Kaya, presque imperceptiblement.

Le cœur serré, Kamijo le serrait plus étroitement contre lui alors que sa main se teintait de son sang. Son amant saignait beaucoup, tant que sa main ne suffirait pas à le retenir, il le savait.

-Ne t'endors pas, tu m'entends... ? lui dit Kamijo, la voix emplie de peur.

-Les derniers jours de ma vie... auront été... les plus beaux...

-Il y en aura d'autres, mais il faut te battre...

-Je t'aime... parvint à dire Kaya, assailli d'un rejet de sang lui arrachant un gémissement de douleur.

Un filet s'échappait de ses lèvres, glissant sur son visage pour se perdre dans ses cheveux.

-Tu vas t'en sortir, je te le promets... murmurait Kamijo, les yeux perlés de larmes alors qu'il prenait la main de son compagnon pour la presser sur sa plaie. Appuie... d'accord ?

La seule réponse que Kaya parvint à lui donner fut un très faible hochement de tête. Ce qui ne rassurait pas Kamijo qui prenait déjà son téléphone pour composer le numéro des urgences qu'il obtint rapidement, expliquant en quelques mots l'état de son amant. Un instant de silence suivit, puis d'autres mots avant que la communication ne soit coupée.

Reportant son attention sur Kaya, essuyant le sillon de sang de son pouce, Kamijo ne savait que faire pour le soulager, seulement lui parler pour espérer le rassurer, l'étreindre et embrasser son front pour lui faire comprendre qu'il était là, près de lui.

-J'ai froid... disait Kaya, d'une voix difficile, son corps devenant de plus en plus pesant entre ses bras, ne comprenant que trop bien ce qui se passait.

-Reste avec moi. Reste conscient, fit Kamijo qui le secouait doucement, exerçant une nouvelle pression sur son ventre après avoir relevé sa chemise. Les médecins arrivent...

Mais malgré ses efforts, Kaya ne réagissait plus. Sa tête sur la poitrine de Kamijo glissait et retombait sur son épaule.

-Kaya, ne t'endors pas ! pleurait Kamijo, ses larmes s'écrasant sur le visage livide du jeune homme. Je t'en supplie, ne me laisse pas... Pas maintenant que je peux enfin vivre mon amour pour toi...

Sa voix se nouait. Silencieusement, il l'implorait de se battre alors que les mots ne l'atteignait déjà plus. Les entendait-il ? Il n'aurait su le dire. Sûrement n'avait-il pas conscience non plus des sirènes qui retentissaient et qui se rapprochaient rapidement, écartant la foule devenue compacte tout autour d'eux pour laisser passer un véhicule blanc qui se garait à leurs côtés.

-Accroche-toi... murmurait Kamijo à l'oreille de Kaya alors que plusieurs personnes en blouse blanche en sortait pour venir près de lui.

-Bonjour, disait un homme brun au regard émeraude. Je suis le médecin urgentiste, Naoki. Comment va-t-il ?

-Il est en train de mourir... Comment voulez-vous qu'il aille... ? dit tristement Kamijo, embrassant le front de son compagnon.

-Il ne mourra pas, lui assurait Naoki, décalant la main du jeune homme pour dévoiler une plaie sanglante.

L'examinant quelques secondes, le jeune médecin se renfermait, ce qui ne rassurait pas Kamijo qui l'observait passer ses mains sur Kaya qui restait inerte entre ses bras.

-Kazuki, perfuse-le et compresse sa plaie, dit Naoki en glissant son stéthoscope sous la chemise de son amant.

Les battements de son cœur lui parvenaient à un rythme très irrégulier et inquiétant. Mais son souffle l'inquiétait davantage. Il se faisait difficile et saccadé.

Anxieux, Kamijo ne détachait pas son regard du médecin et du jeune infirmier qui l'accompagnait, tirant une civière qu'il ramenait près de lui sitôt que la perfusion et les soins furent terminés.

-Son cœur est très faible, dit Naoki. Nous devons faire vite ou nous le perdrons.

-Il est prêt pour le transport, intervint Kazuki qui préparait la civière avec des gestes rapides et précis avant qu'ensemble, ils ne portent Kaya pour l'allonger doucement sur le matelas, le conduisant aussitôt dans le véhicule qui démarrait.

Le véhicule traversait la ville à une vitesse effrénée, sirènes hurlantes. Le temps jouait contre eux et Kaya semblait s'enfoncer plus profondément. Il ne réagissait à rien. Ni aux mains de Naoki qui le parcourait, déposant sur sa poitrine de petites électrodes reliées à un moniteur renvoyant les faibles signes de vie qui l'animait encore, ni à l'aiguille qui pénétrait son bras.

-Que lui faites-vous ? s'enquit aussitôt Kamijo, méfiant.

-La morphine est un puissant anti-douleur, l'informait Naoki. Même s'il est inconscient, le corps continue de souffrir. Il en sera soulagé.

Un bref mouvement de tête puis Kamijo se renfermait dans le silence, incapable de se défaire de Kaya, son inquiétude grandissant lorsque le jeune homme commençait à être parcouru de tremblements.

-Kazuki, dépêche-toi, dit calmement le jeune médecin.

Naoki ne comprenait pas pourquoi le véhicule ralentissait jusqu'à ce qu'il observe à travers la fenêtre les voies de circulation encombrées.

-Il faut que tu passes, quoi qu'il arrive. Le petit ne va pas bien.

-Je fais au mieux, Naoki, répondait Kazuki, concentré sur ses manœuvres.

Lentement, le véhicule se faufilait entre les files de voitures. Certaines s'écartaient, d'autres, dont les conducteurs se contentaient de regarder passer l'ambulance, restaient immobiles. Face à eux, Kazuki pestait, soupirant parfois. Naoki préférait le laisser se calmer, retournant auprès de Kaya. A ses côtés, Kamijo lui tenait la main, retenant péniblement les larmes qui perlaient à ses yeux, murmurant des mots rassurants à son oreille.

-Ne me quitte pas... Kaya...

Son front contre le sien, ses mots se perdaient dans un souffle rendu difficile par cet étau qui enserrait sa poitrine. Il ne pensait pas devoir endurer la vue de son amant aux portes de la mort. Pas si vite. D'autant plus qu'il lui échappait et qu'il ne pouvait rien faire pour le retenir, si ce n'était être à ses côtés.

-Nous arrivons, fit Naoki, relevant la tête vers le moniteur.

L'état de Kaya ne s'était pas amélioré mais heureusement, il n'avait pas empiré. Cependant, Naoki craignait que l'opération nécessaire à sa survie ne soit délicate.

-Il va falloir être fort, disait le médecin tandis que le véhicule se garait.

Kazuki ne tardait pas à couper le moteur pour descendre et ouvrir les portes arrière. A peine, Naoki venait-il de sortir qu'il fut rejoint par un autre médecin, accompagné de deux jeunes infirmières.

-Un jeune homme agressé à l'arme blanche, l'informait Naoki tout en sortant la civière, aidé par Kazuki. Il a perdu beaucoup de sang et l'un de ses organes semble être touché. Il doit être opéré d'urgence.

-Prévoyez également de quoi le transfuser, ajoutait Kazuki, tendant sa main à Kamijo qui descendait. Son compagnon. Prenez soin d'eux.

-Jun, occupe-toi de lui.

-Oui, docteur, répondait une jeune femme, suivant le médecin qui repartait déjà vers un long couloir, entraînant la civière avec Kazuki et l'autre jeune infirmière resté près d'eux.

-Merci... murmurait simplement Kamijo à Naoki qui lui offrait un sourire.

-Soyez fort pour lui. Il aura besoin de vous.

Kamijo acquiesçait d'un petit signe de tête bien qu'il doutait pouvoir honorer ces mots. Ses nerfs étaient à vif et la peur le tenaillait plus qu'il ne l'avait jamais ressenti. Néanmoins, malgré le soutien de Naoki et de la jeune infirmière, il ne se sentait pas apaisé.

-Restez confiant, lui dit Naoki, une main sur son bras. Il vous reviendra. Jun, je vous le confie.

-Venez, fit-elle avec délicatesse. Nous allons l'attendre en salle de réveil.

Une main dans le dos du jeune homme, elle le conduisait à travers de longs couloirs sombres et monotones, seulement éclairés des lumières d'urgences telles que les issues de secours.

L'ambiance en était lugubre et Kamijo se sentait comme oppressé. Heureusement, après de longues minutes à déambuler dans l'opacité des lieux, ils arrivèrent jusqu'à une salle, celle-ci, éclairée. Un éclairage tamisé certes, mais suffisant pour conférer à la pièce un peu plus de chaleur que les couloirs.

Un lit emplissait le fond de la pièce vers lequel Jun le conduisait déjà pour l'y installer. S'allonger ne lui ferait que du bien et même si la peur resterait indéniablement présente, le sommeil finirait par l'effacer. Du moins, l'espérait-elle.

-Si vous avez besoin de quoi que ce soit, je serais à côté, lui dit la jeune infirmière d'une voix douce. N'hésitez surtout pas.

Kamijo ne lui répondit que d'un vague signe de tête alors qu'il ramenait un coussin contre lui, le serrant entre ses bras en fermant les yeux. Il se sentait seul avec l'impression que son cœur avait perdu cette moitié qui le faisait battre. Peut-être l'avait-il réellement perdu. Que Kaya l'avait emporté avec lui dans un dernier souffle. Il n'osait y penser. Effleurer cette seule hypothèse l'effrayait, lui imposant des visions qu'il redoutait.

Secouant la tête comme pour les chasser, il fermait les yeux, se blottissant contre lui-même et s'efforçant de penser à des instants plus heureux avant que le sommeil n'eut rapidement raison de lui.

Les heures passaient et la nuit rendait à présent les lieux plus hostiles. La chambre elle-même était plongée dans l'obscurité et un silence pesant. Rien ne le rompait. Pas une voix, pas un bruit jusqu'à ce qu'un roulement lointain se fasse entendre, tirant Kamijo de son sommeil lorsque deux voix graves s'élevaient tout près de lui.

S'efforçant de revenir, le jeune homme rassemblait ses esprits et parvint à ouvrir les yeux. Son regard, bien que lointain, se posait sur les médecins s'affairant autour d'un lit immaculé.

-Il est stable, disait un homme grisonnant. Mais il faut tout de même garder un œil sur lui.

-Oui, docteur, répondait un jeune homme qui remontait les barrières de sécurité.

-S'il-vous plaît... murmurait Kamijo qui se redressait. Comment va-t-il... ?

-Aussi bien qu'il le peut pour le moment, l'informait l'homme grisonnant en venant vers lui, soutenant le regard plein d'inquiétude que Kamijo rivait sur lui. L'opération a été difficile, je ne vous le cache pas et j'ai bien cru ne pas pouvoir le retenir.

-Le retenir... ?

-Son cœur s'est arrêté plusieurs fois, mais il s'est battu. Il a été très courageux, sourit le médecin.

-Combien de temps comptez-vous le garder ?

-Il est trop tôt pour vous répondre. Tout ne dépendra que de son état dans les prochains jours. Je reste malgré tout confiant.

-Merci... répondit Kamijo avec sincérité, glissant déjà du lit pour venir aux côtés de Kaya.

-Je n'ai fait que mon devoir.

Sur ces quelques mots de modestie, le médecin, talonné de son collègue, quittait la chambre qu'il refermait doucement, le laissant seul avec le besoin de retrouver son compagnon.

Un instant d'intimité que Kamijo lui offrirait sans retenue. Une main dans celle de Kaya, l'autre caressant son visage, il lui semblait si paisible mais lointain et tellement pâle.

-Je suis prêt de toi, murmurait Kamijo avec un pincement au cœur. Tu vas t'en sortir...

Il n'espérait aucune réponse, le silence lui renvoyant ses mots. Kaya était bien trop faible pour avoir la force de réagir. Quoique... Sa main serrait imperceptiblement la sienne, mais Kamijo doutât que sa réaction soit consciente.

-Je sacrifierais chacune de mes nuits à te veiller s'il le faut mais reviens-moi...

Une fois encore, le silence fut sa seule réponse, seulement entrecoupé du bruit régulier et monotone d'un petit moniteur renvoyant de faibles battements de cœur. Le sien se serrait. Il se sentait impuissant. Rien qu'il ne ferait ne pourrait l'aider. Il n'était même pas certain que Kaya l'entende, pas plus qu'il ne devait le sentir.

-Si proche mais tellement loin...

Perdue dans un soupir, sa voix se nouait. Ses larmes le trahissait alors qu'il fermait les yeux, ne les retenant pas lorsqu'elles lui échappèrent, glissant sur son visage. La solitude et l'épuisement le tenait. Dormir lui ferait du bien, il le savait et il peinerait sûrement à trouver un sommeil paisible. La nuit semblait s'annoncer longue...

L'obscurité avait, au fil du temps, laisser place à un bel halo lumineux et printanier.

Kamijo avait réussi à céder aux limbes d'un sommeil agité, ponctué de rêves troublants où chacun d'eux lui rappelait sans cesse son amant mourant entre ses bras. Son visage livide, son sang sur ses mains et ses mots emprunt de peur. Non... Il ne devait plus penser à ça même si les visions s'imposaient à lui. Kaya était bien entouré, dans un centre de soins compétent. Il ne devait pas avoir peur.

-Bonjour, résonnait une voix douce et féminine.

Relevant la tête, Kamijo découvrit une jeune femme lui souriant, son regard noisette posé sur lui tandis qu'elle avançait vers le lit où reposait Kaya, toujours aussi profondément perdu il ne savait où.

-Bonjour... répondait vaguement Kamijo, à demi-allongé sur le bord du lit, sa main dans celle de son compagnon qu'il ne lâchait pas.

-Je viens faire quelques soins, l'informait la jeune infirmière en revêtant une paire de gants et un masque stériles. Profitez-en pour prendre un petit café et vous détendre un peu.

-Je voudrais rester...

-Si vous le souhaitez. Tenez...

Elle lui tendait un autre masque qu'il posait sur son visage en se décalant suffisamment pour qu'elle puisse travailler mais à une distance qui lui permettrait d'observer chacun de ses gestes. Ce qu'il vit lorsqu'elle eut décalé la tunique bleue pastel qui recouvrait Kaya et décollé le pansement qui protégeait sa plaie fit naître en lui une vague de frissons.

Les contours de la plaie était violacé et scellés par des fils apparents.

-Sa plaie est plutôt belle, dit l'infirmière, se voulant rassurante. A-t-il reprit connaissance ?

-Non... Pas depuis son opération... répondait Kamijo, une pointe de tristesse dans la voix. Quoi que je dise, quoi que je fasse, il ne réagit pas...

-La morphine est un puissant anti-douleur. Laissez-lui un peu de temps.

-L'important est qu'il ne souffre pas.

-Il ne ressent rien, lui assurait la jeune femme.

Terminant rapidement les soins, elle le laissait de nouveau seul avec son compagnon. Kamijo n'attendit pas pour revenir prendre sa main, toujours aussi inerte dans la sienne, se demandant si un jour, il reverrait son regard, entendrait son rire et partagerait encore ces instants d'étreintes et de baisers. Ses pensées serraient son cœur et les larmes affluaient malgré lui. La gorge nouée, il se laissait retomber sur un fauteuil qu'il ne quittait pas, près de Kaya, fermant les yeux lorsque son front touchait le matelas, son souffle étouffé par le tissu du drap.

Les jours qui suivraient seraient peut-être plus sereins, du moins, l'espérait-il silencieusement.


	7. Chapter 7

CHAPITRE 7

Les jours se succédaient et se ressemblaient, longs et monotones depuis maintenant plus d'une semaine et toujours aucune réaction de Kaya.

Kamijo commençait à perdre espoir, les nerfs à fleur de peau et même ce café chaud qu'il buvait à petites gorgées ne l'apaisait pas. Pas plus qu'il ne lui faisait envie. Il le terminait malgré tout.

-Bonjour, lui parvenait une voix douce après que quelques coups se soient fait entendre contre le battant de la porte qui s'ouvrait sur un visage aux traits fins, encadré par des cheveux châtain.

-Nomico... reconnût Kamijo en relevant la tête cependant qu'elle refermait la porte derrière elle et s'avançait vers lui.

-J'ai appris pour mon petit frère... Comment va-t-il ?

-Son état n'empire pas... Mais il n'évolue pas non plus. Comment avez-vous su ? demandait curieusement Kamijo.

-Les médias, répondait Nomico en venant prendre la main de Kaya. Ils sont toujours à l'affût de la moindre information.

Un soupir échappait à Kamijo. Les médias... Il ne savait que trop bien ce dont ils étaient capables, lui-même en ayant fait les frais à maintes reprises avant qu'ils ne décident de passer à autre chose.

-On raconte qu'il a été agressé... reprit Nomico. Qui voudrait faire du mal à mon frère ?

-Je ne sais pas, avouait Kamijo en caressant la main de son amant. Il commençait seulement à se remettre, à retrouver le sourire... Le destin s'acharne.

-J'ai entendu dire que sa vie n'était pas aussi belle qu'il l'avait souhaité.

-Il a beaucoup souffert.

-Je suis en partie responsable de sa souffrance. Mon rejet l'a conduit à avoir un mauvais comportement jusqu'à ce qu'il décide de quitter la maison familiale.

-Où est-il allé, ensuite ? voulut savoir Kamijo, curieux.

-Dans un hôtel... soufflait Kaya d'une voix lointaine.

Jamais Kamijo n'avait été aussi heureux d'entendre sa voix. Soulagé, les larmes perlaient aux coins de ses yeux et il ne les retenait que difficilement.

-Que faisais-tu dans un hôtel ? s'enquit Nomico.

-Après avoir fui la maison, je n'avais aucun endroit où aller...

-Tes amis n'ont-ils pas été là pour toi ?

-Je ne voulais pas m'imposer... avouait Kaya, ses yeux noisette croisant le regard bleu et perlé de Kamijo. Pardonne-moi de t'avoir fait attendre... Embrasse-moi...

Kamijo n'eut pas besoin qu'il lui demande une seconde fois. Quittant son siège, il vint sceller ses lèvres à celles de son amant au cœur d'un baiser tendre et chaleureux, empli d'amour. Cette douce caresse faisait naître en lui une sérénité qu'il pensait perdue.

-Des jours à espérer que tu me reviennes... murmurait Kamijo en soutenant le regard de Kaya.

-Te savoir près de moi m'aidait, répondait-il, plus lucide qu'ils ne l'auraient cru, embrassant de nouveau son compagnon.

-Comment te sens-tu ? s'enquit-il.

-Un peu mieux, maintenant que je peux te regarder.

-As-tu mal quelque part ?

-Non. Je me sens juste un peu engourdi...

-Tu es resté inconscient presque deux semaines, l'informait Kamijo. Et tu as toujours une perfusion de morphine.

-Deux semaines ? répétait Kaya, perplexe. Es-tu vraiment resté tout ce temps auprès de moi ?

-Chaque jour et chaque nuit à te veiller.

-Tu es tellement attentionné que jamais je n'aurais assez de ma vie pour te remercier.

-Je ne souhaiterais rien de plus que ta présence à mes côtés, murmurait Kamijo en venant embrasser son front.

-Je t'aime, lui soufflait son amant en un délicat sourire.

-Bonjour, s'élevait une nouvelle voix, masculine et suave.

Elle appartenait à un homme d'âge mûr, le visage fin encadré d'épais cheveux noirs. Son teint quelque peu clair était rehaussé de ses yeux d'un subtil regard émeraude irisé et d'une discrète paire de lunettes. Il avançait vers eux de sa silhouette élancée.

-Bonjour, docteur, dit Kamijo, se redressant poliment.

-Je suis ravi de voir que vous êtes revenu à vous, reprit le médecin à l'attention de Kaya qu'il auscultait avec des gestes assurés mais doux.

Son expression semblait de bonne augure bien que l'anxiété ne disparaissait pas malgré tout.

-Alors ? s'impatientait Nomico, restée légèrement en retrait.

-Le diagnostic est très bon. Je n'imaginais pas qu'il puisse se remettre si rapidement, avouait le médecin en souriant.

-Quand pourra-t-il sortir ? voulut savoir Kamijo.

-Incessamment sous peu s'il continue à se porter aussi bien. S'est-il plaint d'une quelconque douleur ?

-Non, aucune depuis son réveil.

-Nous allons donc pouvoir envisager de débrancher la morphine.

-Êtes-vous certain qu'il ne ressentira aucune douleur ? Demandait Nomico de sa voix cristalline.

-Si tel est le cas, nous le perfuserons de nouveau, le rassurait l'homme. Bien, je m'en vais préparer quelques formulaires pour votre sortie prochaine.

Sur ces quelques mots, il quittait la chambre, laissant derrière lui Kamijo qui souriait à la simple idée des dernières heures à passer à l'hôpital. Bientôt, il ramènerait son compagnon. Il s'en réjouissait déjà.

-Il me tarde de rentrer, disait Kaya, ravi.

Un grand sourire illuminait son visage et ses yeux semblaient pétiller de bonheur. Un petit rire lui échappait même lorsqu'il glissait ses doigts dans le décolleté d'une belle chemise blanche que portait Kamijo pour venir l'attirer jusqu'à lui, scellant ses lèvres aux siennes d'un tendre baiser.

-Il y avait longtemps que je ne t'avais pas vu sourire ainsi, fit Nomico, venant prendre place sur le bord du lit. Kaya, je voudrais que tu me parles de toutes ces années que tu as passé sans donner la moindre nouvelle...

-Il n'y a rien à en savoir, répondait doucement Kaya en détournant le regard.

-Au contraire, je pense qu'il y a beaucoup à en dire...

-Ce n'est pas le plus beau moment de ma vie...

-Je suis malgré tout prête à écouter.

Pendant un instant, Kaya semblait hésiter. Pourquoi tenait-elle tant à ce qu'il lui dévoile ce fragment de sa vie ? D'autant plus qu'il n'en était pas fier. Il en avait honte.

-J'ai vécu dans un hôtel, reprit le jeune homme, le regard lointain comme si il se rappelait. Personne n'en a jamais rien su.

-N'y avait-il vraiment personne pour t'accueillir ? demandait Nomico.

-Je ne voulais pas déranger. Et je n'avais pas vraiment envie de leur parler de ma situation.

-Ils auraient pu t'aider.

-Comment faisais-tu pour vivre ? voulut savoir Kamijo, ne sachant pas vraiment à quelle réponse s'attendre.

-Je vendais mon corps... avouait Kaya, d'une petite voix.

-Tu te prostituais... réalisait Nomico.

-Ce que je gagnais ne me permettait pas de payer plus que la chambre d'hôtel que je louais.

-Et pour manger ? Te laver ? Comment faisais-tu ?

-Je me contentais d'un petit savon laissé à ma disposition pour me laver. Manger était un peu plus difficile... Il m'arrivait parfois de rester plusieurs jours sans rien avaler. Ochi a été celui qui m'a sorti de mon malheur.

-Comment l'as-tu rencontré ? s'enquit sa sœur sans le quitter un seul instant de ses yeux qui n'exprimaient plus que de la tristesse et sûrement que la culpabilité s'y mêlait.

-Il était l'un de mes clients réguliers... Les liens se sont tissés au fil des nuits que nous passions. J'ai commencé par l'aimer en secret jusqu'au jour où il m'a avoué la réciprocité de ses sentiments. Mais même si je l'aimais, mon cœur n'a jamais cessé de battre pour Kamijo... Je n'ai jamais réussi à l'oublier malgré la douceur dont Ochi faisait preuve avant que notre relation ne se dégrade...

-Dans quel sens se dégradait-elle ?

Cette question enfermait Kaya dans le silence. Son regard, toujours aussi lointain, se perlait de larmes. Heureusement, la main réconfortante de Kamijo l'aidait à ne pas craquer.

-Jamais vous ne pourrez imaginer la torture qu'a enduré votre frère, répondait Kamijo après un instant d'hésitation. Son corps n'est que le reflet de ses souffrances. De longues années à laisser Ochi le frapper, le séquestrer et le blesser, tant physiquement que mentalement. Ces violences ont entraîné plusieurs tentatives de suicide.

-Mais... Pourquoi ? parvint à demander Nomico, abasourdie.

-Le soumettre et le détruire.

-Il a toujours soupçonné mon amour pour Kamijo jusqu'à ce qu'il apprenne la vérité, continuait Kaya.

-Une vérité qu'il a eu du mal à accepter, reprit Kamijo.

-Je te dois la vie. Sans toi, je ne sais pas si j'aurais réussi à me sortir de ses griffes.

-Je l'ai fait simplement parce que je t'aime, Kaya... Et que je tiens à toi plus que tu ne saurais l'imaginer. Te voir souffrir est insupportable.

-Je t'aime tout autant... mon tendre prince...

Ses mots étaient emplis de douceur alors qu'il relevait la tête vers lui, cherchant la délicate caresse de ses lèvres que son compagnon lui offrait sans attendre sous le regard attendri de Nomico et du médecin qui venait à leur rencontre.

-Les documents sont prêts. Il ne vous reste plus qu'à les signer, s'élevait sa voix, devenue familière.

L'homme tendait à Kaya quelques feuilles imprimées d'une encre noire. Il les lisait attentivement avant d'y apposer sa signature aux emplacements correspondants et lui rendre. S'il avait bien compris ce qu'il avait lu, sa sortie était prévue dans les deux prochains jours, ce qui le ravissait.

-Les visites sont bientôt terminées. Profitez des dernières minutes, leur sourit le médecin qui laissait la chambre derrière lui en refermant la porte avec douceur.

-J'espère que nous pourrons nous revoir après ta sortie, dit Nomico.

-Si tu es prête à accepter certaines choses, oui, nous nous reverrons, répondit Kaya, un léger sourire flottant sur ses lèvres.

-J'ai conscience d'avoir mal agi à ton égard et je veux rattraper tout ce temps. Tu resteras mon frère à jamais. Quoi qu'il arrive.

La seule réponse que Kaya lui offrait fut un sourire réservé, néanmoins chaleureux mais épuisé. Ses yeux papillonnaient parfois jusqu'à se fermer. Il ne lui faudrait plus longtemps pour sombrer, les voix lui semblant déjà lointaines et son esprit s'embrumait peu à peu sur la dernière sensation douce et apaisante des lèvres de Kamijo.

-Toutes tes affaires sont prêtes, annonçait Kamijo, revenant près de son compagnon qu'il embrassait tendrement, le tirant de ses pensées, ses yeux noisette ayant parcouru la moindre de ses formes. Je serais curieux de connaître tes pensées...

-Te montrer serait plus simple que t'expliquer. Mais je risquerais de ne pas être sage, sourit Kaya qui quittait son lit, vêtue d'une élégante robe victorienne bleue à dentelle noire.

Son entrain était communicatif et ce fut avec un plaisir non dissimulé que Kamijo le contemplait tout en prenant sa main dans la sienne, un grand sac dans l'autre. Ainsi, ils laissèrent la chambre et l'hôpital derrière eux, témoins de longs instants d'angoisse et de tristesse pour retrouver la clarté chaleureuse des derniers rayonnements du soleil.

Retrouver la chaleur de leur appartement leur fit le plus grand bien et propice aux retrouvailles charnelles qui commençaient à manquer à Kaya, le jeune homme ayant bien vite oublié la venue de sa sœur qu'il avait trouvée étrange, préférant plutôt la délicatesse des lèvres de son compagnon qu'il enlaçait tout en le faisant reculer contre le mur le plus proche.

-Je t'ai manqué ? sourit Kamijo, se laissant faire.

-Plus que tu ne peux l'imaginer, soufflait Kaya dans le creux de son cou, lui volant un léger frémissement.

Il n'attendit pas pour le dévêtir, ses doigts ouvrant progressivement la belle chemise blanche qu'il portait, dévoilant peu à peu son corps que ses mains parcourait.

Ses caresses, douces, l'emportait au cœur d'un désir naissant. Et fermer les yeux ne faisait qu'intensifier cette sensation encore plus présente dès l'instant où Kaya déposait de légers baiser sur sa poitrine.

-Ne joues pas ainsi... murmurait Kamijo qui, à son tour, le dévêtait de sa robe, dévoilant entièrement son corps.

-Tu joues, toi aussi... sourit Kaya, son souffle l'effleurant une nouvelle fois cependant qu'il laissait sa langue le provoquer.

Kamijo était loin d'y être indifférent et cette simple provocation continuait d'intensifier un désir déjà intense et auquel il ne pourrait résister très longtemps. De ce fait, son étreinte devenait plus ferme, le rapprochant davantage contre lui. Sa main glissant sur la cuisse de son compagnon, Kamijo le faisait reculer avec délicatesse jusqu'à la chambre où il l'allongeait tout en l'embrassant, profitant de ce moment pour, lui aussi, le provoquer. Cependant, son jeu était plus prononcé que celui de Kaya, lui rendant certes ses caresses et ses baisers mais sa main était plus désireuse, s'approchant progressivement de son intimité.

Doux et délicat, il en devenait toujours un peu plus intense à chacun des gémissements que le jeune homme laissait échapper jusqu'à ce qu'il l'emmène rapidement dans ses dernières limites et qu'il scelle enfin leur corps l'un à l'autre dans un élan de tendresse.

A présent, le destin leur appartenait...


End file.
